


In The Service of the Queen

by retzcat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat
Summary: Everyone needs a Knight in shining armor to come into their lives, even when you don't think so....I've gone through and made edits too many not to repost. I found mistakes I had meant to go back and fix later and then never did as well as clarify some areas.Thank you Beau Smith and Emily Andras for the characters.Oct 21, 2018 Been going through and found issues that I'm slowly correcting.





	1. Chapter 1

In Service to the Queen

* * *

The hunting party moved quietly through the forest in search of the stag that had one of the largest antler racks seen in many a year. They had been following the tracks of a large herd for two days already, and only this morning had spoken with a farmer who reassured them that this herd did in fact have a very large stag leading it and was near by. 

The Royal Hunts Master raised his hand to stop all movement. Stealthily, he moved forward, slowly parting the bushes to peer into the clearing next to a stream. Slowly moving back to the group, he approached the only one with a weapon at the ready. 

“You’re Majesty; the herd is at the stream with the stag standing watch. He is closer to us than the others. If we can clear the underbrush, you shall have a clear shot.” 

“What fun is there in that? All stay here while I advance.” The monarch answered. 

“Yes your Majesty.” The Royal Hunts Master bowed and backed away. 

The Royal leader approached slowly on soft boots, being sure to avoid errant twigs and dry leaves while making their way up to the bush. There was a small opening through the center through which aim was taken. The monarch pulled the string back as far as possible and let loose. Within seconds, a loud thunk was heard by all as the herd thundered to life, scattering from the downed stag. 

The hunting party all moved forward into the clearing by the stream to find a clean kill of the stag, the arrow through the heart. 

“Excellent shot your Majesty!” The Royal Hunts Master crowed. 

The crowd parted for the archer to make their way to the downed stag. Slowly, lowering to their knees, a hand is placed reverently on the shoulder, “We must all give thanks for this majestic beast giving its life so that we may provide meat for our people.” 

Almost as one, the hunting party lowered their heads, removing hat and helm. The gathering is parted down the middle as a small figure approached with a staff topped with a stone comes to the front. 

With staff raised upon high, the priestess intones, “Great Mother, we give you Thanks for the sacrifice made this day by this magnificent King of your realm. We honor him and you this day, our covenant is made with you this day that the bounty will be shared amongst the most humble of the kingdom!”

There is a moment of silence in the glade. As the staff is lowered, the Priestess moves to the side, so that the servants brought to help with the kill can move forward and start to dress the beast. 

The Royal Hunts Master assists the Priestess take a seat on a nearby boulder while the servants do their job; securing the head and antlers as a trophy to hang in the Royal gallery, the skin to go to the tanner and the meat to be taken to the butcher – from there to be distributed amongst the poorest of the furthest villages. 

This hunt had also started the season of hunting to secure meats for the winter for as many people as they could, with the dual benefit of culling the herds to stop over grazing and the destruction of farmer’s crops. 

“Your Majesty, I believe that the Priestess is not well.” The Royal Hunts Master approached the reigning monarch. 

“Put her on my horse, and have her taken back to her village.” The hunter walked over to the seated Priestess, “Mother, you have my heartfelt thanks in joining us on this arduous trek. Please, let us see you home safely. I’d like to offer you the use of my steed to carry you home.” 

“Thank you my child, I truly appreciate your kindness.” The priestess replied. 

Turning to speak to the Hunts Master, “See to it that she gets home safely. Send one of the more seasoned grooms with her. They can bring my horse back to the castle.” 

“Yes your Majesty. How will you get back to the castle? Shall I procure another steed for you?”

“No, no need for that. I will walk as the rest do. Just make sure the good mother makes it back unharmed and that all meats get to those who need it the most.” 

With instructions given, the Priestess is assisted up on the monarch’s horse and then escorted out of the glade. The ruler stood, placed the bow over the head and across body and started walking with few noticing. 

* * *

Back at the castle a few days later, the Royal Hunts Master paced the court yard. The monarch had not returned to the castle and he was worried that he had made a huge mistake in not staying with his ruler. 

“It’s going to be my head rolling across this court yard before long.” He raised his head as a lone horseman gallops into the opening. “Any luck?” He called out. 

“No, my liege.” Was the answer softly given as the they come even with each other, “I’ve searched the remaining routes from the hunt site and have found no tracks, no remnants of cook fires, no signs of anyone in the area.” 

The realms monarch had not been heard from since the end of the royal hunt days before. All roads from the area, back to the castle had been searched with no signs. 

“See to your steed.” The Hunts Master replied. “Thank you for your assistance in this matter. Discretion is key.” He reminded the rider strongly. 

“Yes my liege.” The rider answered as he dismounted and lead his horse to the stable. 

The Royal Hunts Master kept pacing, repeating over and over to himself, “No, No, No, No, Nonononono… This can’t be happening.” He stopped pacing – hands on the sides of his head, pulling on the little bit of hair he had left. 

After a couple hours, the sun was setting and the gate about to be closed when a shout was heard from outside the strongholds walls, “Hold the gate!”

With head snapping up, the Royal Hunts Master’s face breaks into a smile. “Praise the Goddess!”

A bedraggled but triumphant monarch comes through the gate, a string of rabbits and pheasant looped around and around. Good hunting had evidently been had!

“Your Majesty! Welcome home!! We were worried something untoward had happened to you!” The Hunts Master rushed forward with a kitchen girl to assist with the bounty. 

“Nonsense, Henri! You should know nothing would happen to me. Afraid you were to lose your head?” The hat is removed; a cascade of long, red hair fell to cover the monarch’s shoulders. “You have known me all my life and you know I never get lost on my family lands and can take of myself old friend. After all I was taught to hunt and survive by one of the best! Your father!” The Queen teased her old friend. 

Henri smiles, “Yes your grace. I should know better by now, but in these uncertain times with the border skirmishes, I…” He lowers his eyes. 

“I’m fine Henri. And you know to call me by my given name when just the two of us. You are my dearest friend who I used to catch tadpoles with in that same stream near where we found the stag.” 

“Yes your Majesty.” Henri bowed deeply. 

“Stop it.” The Queen stops ,and turned . Henri is punched in the shoulder none to gently. 

“Yes Nicole!!” Henri yelps clutching his now bruised shoulder. 

“Better.” Queen, Nicole Catherine Margarita Louisa Haught strode forward, removing her gloves, handing them off to her hand maid while she made her way into the castle, leaving the man behind. “Oh, and Henri, join me for dinner. Rumor is we are having a fresh roast rabbit.” She paused, just long enough to smirk with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“Yes your Majesty.” He called out with a smile, knowing that the queen was rolling her eyes at his response. 

* * *

Nicole made her way to her rooms, calling for a hot bath is to be drawn. She had enjoyed her time out in the forest alone, with only her own thoughts and hunting. That was one of the things she really enjoyed. To be able to hunt without reprisal from the King was freeing. This wasn’t the first time she would say to herself, “It’s good to be the Queen.” 

While waiting for a proper bath to be drawn and sipping a from a goblet of cool ale, Nicole gazed from her window, one of her advisors briefing her on the goings on that happened while out of contact. 

“And lastly your majesty, the King to the north continues to make noise of war if we don’t agree to at least meet with him and his advisors soon.” 

“We both know that old curmudgeon is just trying to get me to marry that sickly little son of his. Good god the man and his son are a good head shorter than me!” Nicole turns quickly from the window, hair wiping around, “Why would I want such a weak, nasty little man as my husband. He probably wouldn’t even be able to string my bow! And the thought of consummating the marriage!?! Makes me lose my appetite!”

The advisor quickly hid the smile that broke out, knowing full well what the queen had stated to be true. “Your Majesty, can a mere man be held at fault if his stature does not compare to what the Goddess has blessed – and his strength pales to that of a demigoddess such as yourself?”

Nicole refilled her goblet to the rim with the golden brew picking up an over ripe apple, “Really Jeffry? What has gotten into you and Henri? Is it something in the air that you suddenly feel I need to be treated like I was my Father? He loved that entire sycophant bowing and scraping, I do not.” She threw the apple at Jeffry, hitting him squarely in the chest. Jeffry winced. 

“You deserve that and you know it Jeffry.” Nicole intoned as her friend since her youth feigned being gravely injured. Jeffry chuckled. 

Taking a deep draw of the liquid, Nicole is hit with a brilliant idea. “Jeffry, invite the small king and smaller prince here. Arrange a banquet and joust, calling on all nobles from the north and all friendly countries to come here as well. Get Henri to gather a large hunting party for additional venison and boar for the table. I don’t want the current plans we have for meats to be changed in the hunting parties. That original order of supplying food for villages still stands. We will show them I am not a weak little girl as I welcome them into our kingdom. We cannot and will not be considered a weak country that can be bullied and told what to do!”

“Excellent idea, my liege.” Jeffry bows, quickly backing from the room to make it so and avoiding any more ‘reprisals’ from his Queen. 

Sipping from her drink, Nicole had to congratulate herself on that idea. Even though food had been tight over the past couple years, the herds were bigger than expected after a bountiful summer. She felt she could do this while her people still had enough to get through the winter; as long as the freeze did not go deeply. She had a chuckle herself over the rotten apple hitting Jeffry in the chest. Growing up they had gotten into such mischief! 

Changing tracks of thought, “I’ll need to make sure that we have a better yield next year as far as the crops. I will go and see the good Mother tomorrow to see what will be needed for the Goddess to bless us.” 

With that, Nicole turned to see her tub was ready. She was more than ready to shed the road from her body. Motioning for her ladies in waiting to leave her she dropped her robe, stepping into the tub and sank gratefully into the warm water with a sigh. 

It had barely been a fortnight since losing her Father the King. After having lost her Mother last year, it hadn’t been a surprise that Father died. He had lost his will to live after losing his other half. If only one or more of her brothers had survived. She was the oldest but she had grown up with three brothers; all taken at some point; illness, hunting accidents, war. They would have presented a stronger front against this latest attack against her sovereignty by King Wesley to the north. 

‘If only’ never got anyone anywhere!’ Blowing out a deep breath, Nicole allowed herself to slip completely under the water and relax. 

* * *

Weeks past; the hunts increased and the Royal smokehouse was packed to the rafters with meats brought in from successful hunts for the banquet being held by Queen Nicole. She had met repeatedly with her Hunts master, Butcher and kitchen staff to make sure it all came off without hitting any shortages. 

Her meeting with the realm farmers and Head Priestess had gone well. Laying out plans of what could be done to possibly increase yield in the coming year. Messengers had been sent out to the all farms in the realm of what needed to be done to help in accomplishing this feat. From gifts to the Mother Goddess to enriching the soil, plans were made, and communicated across the land

The ball was planned for after the feast had been laid out in great detail with the finest minstrels invited to play from across the kingdom. It was only a day before arrivals would be seen. All rooms were freshened up and ready to receive the nobles who had travelled days to reach the castle. 

Queen Nicole had been out, procuring additional staples for the banquet, travelling to personally thank those providing the resources to pull off the feast and joust; only the best in everything - from baked good, vegetables, wines, ciders and ales. They were ready to show that the country was in top shape and in no way weak. 

No one was expected to arrive until late afternoon, so Queen Nicole put on some of her brother’s old clothes to go out for a walk through the countryside and do a little light hunting and maybe try for a fish or two. She tied her hair up and shoved in into a farmer’s hat, put on her soft boots, after securing the leg wraps around the bottom of her trousers and set out for the day. She stopped in the kitchen to grab a small loaf of bread, chunk of cheese and a couple of apples. 

She turned to make her way out of the kitchen door and was struck from behind by a wadded-up rag. A sodden wadded-up rag. She turned slowly to see the displeased countenance of Trudy, the head cook. Nicole fought the smile from her face, as a look of horror came over Trudy’s face when she realized she had just beaned the queen in the back of the head with a wet, dirty wash rag!

“Your Majesty!! Oh my! I… My.. oh dear…” Trudy struggled to say anything while attempting to get down in a deep curtsy. “I thought you one of the farm hands your Majesty! I mean, oh dear! I never..” 

Nicole started chuckling and rushed to help the poor woman up before she had a heart attack. She was after all, rather Rubenesque and old enough to be Nicole’s mother. 

“Trudy! Please! How long have you known me? Only all my life! No need to go to such lengths... How were you to know it was me as I’m purposely in disguise?”

“But you don’t look, I mean, I compared you to..” She burst into tears; being sure the Queen would have her head. She had served in the kitchens all her life and had never crossed the line of decorum before this. She was mortified! 

Having assisted the woman back to her feet, Nicole gently guided her back until she sat on a kitchen stool. She handed Trudy a towel to dry her eyes and taking her hand, gently kissed her cheek. 

“Trudy, I hold no ill will toward you. You have made me see that my disguise is indeed very good and should be safe as I run out to escape for a little while before the weight of running the kingdom comes crashing down on me as we are over run by nobles from surrounding kingdoms today and tomorrow.” This all said while the cook sniffled and a small hiccup or two was heard. 

“I have known you all my life and think of you as one of my family dear Trudy. Please, do not upset yourself so.” 

Watery, bright blue eyes look up at Nicole and a small smile lightens the older woman’s face. “Truly your Majesty! You are too good to me!” Getting off the stool and bustling into the pantry, Trudy retuned with a small flask. “You take this with you. Mind you don’t allow yourself to get too thirsty out there.” 

Nicole removed the cork and sniffed of the contents; her favorite ale. “Dear Trudy – you have always spoiled me so.” With a wink, Nicole headed out the door to find a little peace before the onslaught. 

The Queen wandered down to a stream that ran past the castle, she relished the rising sun that was bringing early autumnal warmth to the land, lifting her face upward to drink in the bright rays, she set off at a brisk pass. 

While munching on one of the apples from the kitchen, she thought over the past year and permitted the pain of losing both parents to surface and let the tears flow freely. In the castle she felt under constant scrutiny and not allowed to show any weakness. Not that grieving was a weakness, but some did consider showing an outward display of emotion weak. Something an unwed, young Queen could ill afford at the start of her reign. 

She had spent most of her time since his death stepping into the shoes of her father left behind and had the kingdom to take care of. Things had been improving over the summer with the help her advisors, the state of most of her people seemed stronger; that was until Wesley started creating problems. Hopefully a show of force at the joust will dampen his ideas that she was an easy target. 

Growing up, Nicole had trained alongside her brothers, learning to use a long sword, archery, as well as physical fighting. While Mother had never fully approved, she would deny her only daughter nothing. Nicole understood the strategizing that goes into warfare and had no illusions of what it would take to win battles. She had spent the past year strengthening her kingdom for just this. Yields had been getting stronger for the farmers, wild life had been flourishing. Now was a good time to show she could run this country as well as protect it. 

Three times a week, she still sparred with her Master at Arms not allowing him to pull any punches. In battle, no one would give any slack as it was kill or be killed. Her body was agile and flexible with well-trained muscles that would react faster than thought. 

As the sun climbed into the sky, the air warmed up. Nicole stopped to drop a line for fish. Enjoying the sounds of the forest and stream; the heady scent of pine, she felt her entire being relax and melt into the sand she sat on. Catching a couple brook trout, she stoked a small fire to life to cook them for her midday meal, to have along with the bread and cheese. 

Nicole enjoyed her small feast and after finishing off the flask of ale, she leaned back against a fallen log and closing her eyes, drifted off into a restful sleep, the first really to be enjoyed in almost a year. 

She dreamt of someone with hazel eyes that would look at her with such warmth, love and burning passion. They kissed ardently which aroused Nicole’s sleeping body and set it on fire. In the dream, the eyes would change color with rising passion, becoming a bright green. By the time Nicole returned to the wakened world, the sun was lower in the sky than she had anticipated. She had sleep for several hours and well past the time she needed to return to the castle. 

Her long strides quickly ate up the ground as she returned to the castle. She ruminated on the dream and realized this wasn’t the first time she had dreamt of eyes the color of hazel. Subconsciously Nicole would look for those eyes in a crowd or with every new person she met. She had many suitors over the years, but none had measured up. Little did she know; the fates had a twist in store for her that would set her world upside down from her assumptions of her life ahead. 

Stepping quickly back to the castle, she made good time. As she approached the castle gate, she noticed a lot of activity that she was not expecting. Maybe she had slept longer than she thought. She rerouted to a side gate, where luckily she ran into one of her ladies maids. 

“Your Majesty. We have been searching for you everywhere. King Wesley has arrived earlier than expected. He has been storming around demanding to see you! Currently he is with your advisors in the library.” 

“Oh for the love of…. I can’t go into the castle dressed like this!” Nicole fumed. Of course Wesley would show up early. The weasel!

“Take my dress.” The maiden pulled her Queen into a side shack just off the stables and started unlacing the back of her bodice. You go on in, I’ll hide in the stable until I can enter without being seen.” 

They switch clothes quickly and the maiden assisted Nicole in putting her hair up in a quick twist in the back. Nicole made her way into the courtyard, which was now filled with troops and horses. To look at it, one would think Wesley had planned a small invasion and had advanced deeper into her country more than she would have allowed before receiving the invitation. She was so engrossed on getting into the castle that she almost failed to notice the appraising looks she was getting as she passed through courtyard, from one knight in particular. Ducking her head to try and hide her face as she passed, she quickly made her way through the entry way into the castle. Before she got too far she overheard a comment regarding ‘drinking from a chalice’. This added to her ire as she headed up to her rooms. She had heard this type of comment while growing up and her mother explained it when she became old enough to understand. Her other lady in waiting rushed forward to aid their Queen as she rounded the corner into the hallway where her rooms were found. As she walked into her room, she was unlacing the bodice and calling for her chief advisors to attend her immediately. Stepping behind a dressing screen to get out of her brothers’ old clothes and into a dressing robe. Jeffry was the first to arrive. 

“Your Majesty. Where have you…” The Queen cut Jeffry off mid question

“I want to know immediately where all these troops were, that they were able to get here so quickly. Wesley wasn’t expected until tomorrow and yet, here he is with more troops than needed for a social visit.” 

“Yes your Majesty.” 

“And Jeffry, know that I am furious about this. Did he leave early to try and catch us off guard? When are we expecting the other nobles?” 

“Yes your Majesty. I have actually already obtained answers for one of your questions. King Wesley had his troops at the border when the messenger went through to deliver the invitation. That much I know from when the messenger returned.” 

Nicole whipped around, her hair swinging out of her maids’ hands a fiery blaze which was reflected in her eyes. “And I am just hearing this now? Explain yourself Jeffry.” 

Her eyes were snapping at Jeffry for an explanation. For the first time it hit Jeffry, his childhood friend was the Queen. Truly, deeply, completely at that moment – he saw that Queen clearly with the lines no longer blurring. He dropped to one knee, so moved at the sight. She was the spitting image of her Mother. 

“My liege! My deepest apologies in my lapse in judgement!” Jeffry kept his eyes to the ground. At that time the Master at Arms and the Queen’s other adviser came it, stopping short at the sight of Jeffry on his knee. They both went down on one knee, almost as one. Nicole turned back around facing away from her advisors, eyes closed in frustration. This was the first time she had ever lost her temper to this degree. She took a deep breath and without looking at the men by her door. 

“Do get up all of you. We need to present a strong front to stop King Wesley thinking he can come in to our kingdom and take hold.” 

“Jeffry, go and get a meal together from Trudy. Richard, make sure that all the knights are in top form with armor polished. I want the dining hall to have a full contingent lining the wall. I want you there in your best to find out what you can from your counterpart.” 

Turning back around to her maid, in a soft voice, “Jeanette, go and rescue Roslyn from the stables. I need her and you both dressed to attend me at dinner.” 

“But your Grace, your hair?” Jeannette faltered. 

“I will wear it down with a circlet. Very simple, understated yet making a statement all its own.” Nicole answered. “Now go. All of you.” 

The men rose almost as one to leave. “Richard, you will be expected to join at the head table as I believe Wesley has brought his Master at Arms?” 

“Yes indeed he has my lady. I will be there as requested.” Richard answered, and then left to do as he was bid. Nicole walked to her dressing table, picking up her brush started to brush her fiery hair out until it shone. 

* * *

Back in the courtyard a mere moment after the Lady in Waiting had passed, King Wesley’s Master at Arms turned to the companion leaning against the wall. They had both watched the woman enter the castle, one with more than just appreciation in their eyes. 

“I wouldn’t mind drinking from that chalice, eh Roderick?”

“Are you kidding me? She is like a full head taller than you!” Roderick answered the Master at Arms. 

Master at Arms Waverly smirked, “When has that ever stopped me? You know once they are on their backs…” She waggled her eyebrows up and down with a devious grin. 

They both straighten as they heard a throat being cleared behind them. “Gentlemen, may I remind you we are here on a mission here and I expect you both to be on your best behavior.” King Wesley’s chief advisor censured them both. 

Waverly turned and with a small salute, acknowledged what the advisor had said. Not really liking the female Master at Arms, the advisor looked down his thin nose at her for a moment, then with a loud sniff, turned on his heel and left. 

Waverly closed her eyes in annoyance for a moment, then turned back to face the court yard. “And that is why we are here. That idiot is telling the King that we need to take this kingdom, by force if necessary.” She said softly to her companion. 

“It’s too bad advisors don’t have to earn their positions as you did. He wouldn’t have been able to win a duel to save his life.’ Roderick responded. 

They had been waiting for quarters to be assigned to them, making sure that the foot soldiers were given a bed before heading into the castle in search of the house keeper who would assign rooms. Of the soldiers, they were the only two to sleep in the castle; hopefully close to their king should he need them. 

The rest were placed into barracks. King Wesley has brought so many though, the Queens men were vacating beds to make room and double bunking with their mates. 

A scullery maid started to walk past, Waverly called out stopping her in her track. “You there, can you get us both a tankard of ale?” Almost as an afterthought, she added “Please. It’s very hot standing here in the sun encased in metal.” Waverly smiled what was a genuinely warm and charming smile and tapping the metal breast plate she wore and won a shy grin in return. The girl turned around, returning shortly with 2 cool tankards of ale. 

“How the hell do you do that?! I can’t for the life of me understand what all these women see in you! I mean – you have no equipment!” sputtered Roderick. “I don’t think I will ever understand any of it for as long as I live!”

Waverly took a deep draught of her ale and smiled at him with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “Of course you don’t Rod..” It wasn’t long after that the house keeper came looking for them, the rooms that they were to occupy were ready. 

Being needed in the dining hall shortly, Waverly picked up her helm and put it under her arm, while taking one last draught from her tankard. Handing it off to Roderick, she sheathed her sword, picked up her saddlebag and followed the house keeper into the castle. “Make sure that all the troops get some sort of bed to sleep in, even if it’s a pile of hay on the ground before you go to find your room Roderick.” 

She paid attention to the twists and turns up and down hallways and stairs. She wanted to make sure she understood the lay of the castle. Before too long, they stopped in front of a stout door, the house keeper swung it open to show a small, well lit room with what looked to be a well stuffed bed. 

Waverly walked in while the house keeper remained by the door. “Will there be anything else?” She asked turning away not waiting for an answer. 

“Actually, there is.” Waverly turned, spoke up. “Since I am expected at the dinner with my liege, is there any way I can procure a bucket of water to wash up with?” she asked, once again adopting the charming smile that always brought people her side of things. 

The house keeper seemed to relax just a little, “There is a communal women’s bath available for you to use if you’d like. I’ll send one of my girls to show you where it’s at.” She turned and left, leaving the door open. 

Waverly turned and started the task of taking off her armor. No need to wear it all into the bath. Her gambeson and trousers would be decent enough to walk through the castle halls. She carefully placed her armor on the bench along one wall so that it would not sit on the floor. As she hung her sword belt from a peg on the wall, the maid came to the door. 

They went down to the baths and Waverly found a place to lay her clothes so that they remain dry. Sinking into the warm water of the bath was a luxury after bathing in a cold stream most of the time. She dunked under, making sure her hair was nice and wet to get all the dust out. On the edge of the large bath, there was a jar of scrubbing salts that Waverly then attacked her scalp and skin, scrubbing until rosy. 

Making a note to get back to the bath as much as she can while there, Waverly climbed out, the water sheeting off her smooth skin. Her well-muscled form glided effortlessly across the floor toward the wall with sheets hanging on pegs, Waverly reached for a sheet to dry off with. 

Just as she was toweling her hair, she heard a squeak from someone who had just entered. Looking through strands of hair, she found a tall, lithe woman with long blonde hair, wearing a light shift. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know someone else was here.” Roslyn stood like a deer transfixed and afraid to move. 

Waverly smiled to herself thinking here was another possible prospect to help keep her bed warm tonight if things didn’t play out as she hoped. “There is no harm done. Please come on in. I’m sure you have somewhere to be soon just as I do.” She turned on the charm a little. She wanted to try and get a little information about the girls’ Queen and also that tall red head she had seen in the courtyard. 

Waverly continued to dry her hair, turned three quarters away from the maid. She heard rather than saw the girl get into the pool of warm water. She dressed in the clothes she wore down to the baths. Sitting to slip on her boots, she called out to the girl, “Do you mind answering a question for me?”

“No, I suppose not.” The girl answered. 

“This is my first time here in your fair country and I know very little of your Queen. Tell me, ah, sorry – what is your name?”

“Roslyn.” 

“Roslyn. Lovely name; tell me Roslyn, how does your Queen treat you? I mean is she one to take good care of her people? Making sure all are fed? That kind of thing.” 

“We are treated very well. We always have been, even by her Father and Mother before. She takes care of everyone in the realm. It wasn’t that long ago she led a hunt to start gathering meats for those in need.” Roslyn answered, eyes wide like saucers as if not understanding the question on some level. 

“Very good. I also saw a Lady in waiting earlier in the court yard, tall, very much your height, but with red hair. Can you tell me her name?”

“Red hair, my lord? No one comes to mind who is a Lady in Waiting to her Majesty.” 

“I see. Well, thank you Roslyn. Will I see you in the dining hall?”

“Yes my lord.” Roslyn answered, her cheeks reddening a little. 

Smiling, Waverly turned and made her way back to her room to get ready. 

She took out her boot brush and oil, and made quick work of cleaning all the dust and grime from travel off the leather, she then used a mixture made up of oils, plant based dyes and bee’s wax, and then brushed vigorously to get a bit of shine. Her Father had taught her that trick and as well as how to make the boot oil. 

Dressing quickly in her best tunic and trousers, she put on her breast plate, which she had brought to a shine, along with her sword belt, then threw her cape over all of it. She had gone with her hair loose around her shoulders as there would be no fighting to worry about and it would dry faster if not tied up. 

Just as she was reaching for the door to open it, there was a knock. Opening it, Waverly found the same maid who had shown her to the baths. She was there to lead Waverly to the Dining hall. 

Waverly entered the brightly lit room, paused for just a moment just inside the threshold. She looked around, taking in those who were already there. Spotting her King, she strode directly to him to make sure all was well. 

“Your Majesty, is your room to your liking? Is there anything for which you want?” Waverly asked. The King turned and before he could speak, his son spoke up. 

“Wankerly. So good of you to join us. Late as usual.” The thin, gangly young man said in a nasal tone. 

“Now Gardner, Master at Arms Waverly is not late. She is a welcome sight in this room of strangers.” The King corrected his son. “Sir Waverly, how is your room? Is it comfortable? Do I need to put in a word with the Queen?” he asked. 

“Thank you your Majesty. It is quite comfortable and just down and around the corner from your rooms’ sir should you need me at any time for protection.” Waverly nodded. 

“Waverly, I need you to find out as much as you can about the state of realm. How is the Queen treating the people and all that.” King Wesley informed his Master at Arms in a hushed tone. “If the people are unhappy, it will be easier to stir something up and step in and place Gardner on the throne.” He finished and turned to Jeffry as he came up to speak with the King. 

Waverly stood aside, as her job at these was to watch, and speak to her counterpart from the Haught kingdom, Richard, Master at Arms. After a moment she spotted Richard and went over and struck up a conversation. 

Richard extended his hand in welcome and they briefly embrace as equals. 

“Well met, Sir Richard.” 

“Well met, Sir Waverly. Welcome to Haught Castle. I hope you have found everything to your liking?”

“Thank you, yes. Beautiful surroundings you have here. I want for nothing!”

“It is an honor that you have joined us. Your reputation precedes you. Will you be taking part in the joust while here?”

Waverly chuckles, “My reputation? Not sure of what you speak, but no Sir Richard, I will not. I will remain with my King in the Royal viewing box this time around.” 

A tray of wine came around. As Waverly reached for a goblet, Richard stopped her, and pointed to another tray coming behind that clearly had ale. Ale over wine was always welcome. 

Just as Waverly took a drink of the fine ale, there was an announcement of the Queen joining the party. She turned to the entrance in time to see a tall, statuesque woman walk in, with burnished red hair almost to her waist, in a deep green dress and the most expressive dark brown eyes she had ever seen. Choking on her drink, Waverly almost forgot to bow so overwhelmed by the vision. Realizing she was staring, she bowed deeply from the waist to the Queen. 

“Oh dear Goddess what have I gotten myself into?” Waverly thought to herself. That ‘chalice’ she had admired earlier in the day was none other than the Queen, not a Lady in waiting. 

IV Queen Nicole strode in, determined that the evening would go in her favor. She was still miffed that Wesley had come early, with a show of force, and one of his soldiers made that rude comment as she entered the castle that afternoon. 

Of course, they didn’t realize who she was, but even her ladies in waiting were never to be subjected to that base behavior. 

Not pausing to make small talk, she strode purposefully into the room and stopped within a couple paces of King Wesley. Taking a breath and glancing quickly around the room, she pitched her voice for all to hear. A couple more nobles had come in the short amount of time that had transpired since returning and had joined for diner. 

“King Wesley, honored noblemen from countries to the east, I bid you welcome. I am honored you have made the trek to join me as we remember the legacy that was my Father in a celebration of life. The joust to come the day after the morrow will be joyous.” 

The crowd applauded politely with a huzzah heard here and there. 

Stepping closer to Queen Nicole with his hand extended, King Wesley took her hand and bent over as if to kiss the back, lips never quite touching the skin. “Dear Nicole, you look amazing tonight. Leadership looks to agree with you.” He stated in quiet tones. “I hope to speak with you on matters of state that I feel would benefit us both.” 

“Thank you my Lord, you are too kind. If we don’t speak at dinner, we can always arrange to meet tomorrow and discuss matters if you wish.” Jeanette approached at the moment and offered the Queen a goblet and gave her the opportunity to leave Wesley and greet her other guests. 

Taking the goblet from the tray, “Thank you Jeanette. King Wesley.” She turned to go further into the room to speak with other minor kings who had joined the gathering. 

Haught and Wesley had the two strongest realms in the country. For the most part, the realm of Haught was on good terms with most immediate realms. Wesley was the only one that seemed to always be at odds with all others. 

As she glided past Waverly, Queen Nicole paused, recognizing the Master at Arms as one of those that had been standing by the castle entrance this afternoon when she heard the comment made. Richard, noticing the hesitation, mistook the reason behind it and quickly stepped forward to make introductions. 

“Your Majesty, may I present Sir Waverly of Wesley, Master at Arms for her King.” 

“Your Majesty.” Waverly bowed her head, still keeping her eyes lowered. 

“Sir Waverly. Welcome to our home. I hope you have nice time here sir. Sir Richard, a word.” Queen Nicole stated with an unmistakable edge of frost to her voice. Richard stepped aside. 

“Thank you your Majesty. May I say, being here has been a warm and enjoyable experience.” She looked up and directly into the Queens eyes. “I am looking forward to the rest of our time here.” 

Nicole held the gaze of Waverly for a moment before answering, startled by Waverly’s hazel eyes. “That is good news Sir Waverly. Excuse me. Richard?”

“Your Majesty?” Richard asked as they stepped away from Waverly. “Has something upset you, your Majesty?”

“As I entered the castle this afternoon, I overheard Sir Waverly make a rather suggestive comment. Now while I was dressed in Roslyn’s dress, I do not appreciate that type of behavior toward my ladies. Please address this and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

Richard could hear the Queens voice shaking so he understood her to be more upset that she let on to those around. “Yes my Queen. I’ll take care of it right away.” 

Nicole made her way through the crowd speaking to everyone at least once. Heading up to the head table to signal that the staff to start serving the meal as well as guests to take their seats. 

King Wesley was shown to the right of the Queen who sat in the middle of the table, next to him was his son, and then followed by the Master at Arms. 

Richard pulled Waverly up short, “I would like to speak with you at some point following the meal.” 

Waverly nodded to him as they split apart, each going to their seats at opposite ends of the table. She rather suspected what the content of the conversation would be. Her false bravado was about to come back on her. 

Dinner was relatively a light affair, with quail, fish and assorted breads and vegetables. The big feast was scheduled for the following night. Nicole leaned over to Jeffry at one point to tell him to commend Trudy on pulling the meal together on such short notice. 

As sweet breads were making their way out to the tables to top off the festivities, Nicole stood to address the room. 

“I’d like to say thank you once again for coming and gracing us with your company. In the following days, I hope we are all able to enjoy the festivities as well as getting to know one another- forging new alliances as well as strengthening old ones.” She raised her goblet in a toast, the people in the room followed suit. 

With that, people were now free to move around more freely and mingle. All advisors left to convene in a different room to discuss state topics, before Richard could get out of his chair to go speak with Waverly she sat down next to him in the recently vacated seat. 

“You wished to speak with me?”

“Indeed. Before dinner, the Queen wished that I address an incident which occurred this afternoon in the court yard.” 

Waverly put her head down a little having guessed before that this was going to be the topic of discussion. 

“I can assure you Sir Richard that will not happen again during our stay. At the time, I had no idea that the lady was actually the Queen. Not until I saw her enter this room did I even realize!”

“Please realize, the Queen does not take kindly to anyone speaking so of any of her people, Ladies’ in Waiting or otherwise.” Richard followed up sternly. 

“You have my word.” Waverly stated. Picking up a nearby pitcher of ale, she topped off Richards goblet then her own. “I truly apologize, and will do so to your Queen if that will assist in smoothing things over.” She offered. 

“I will see if this is something she wishes.” Richard responded, rising from his chair. They both got up, heading in opposite directions once more. Richard to speak with his Queen and Waverly headed out to the garden for a breath of air. 

* * *

The Queen had stepped out into the garden for just a moment of peace after a trying dinner sitting next to Wesley and Gardner, both insinuating how weak and poorly run her country was. “Why look Father, not even a proper meal. No boar or venison, just a few quail and fish.Not proper food for a real man.” She had wanted to reach across and cuff that little snit across the face when Gardner had said that. Luckily Jeffery had said something so she wouldn’t have to try and be civil. 

She brought her goblet up to her mouth for another drink and found it was empty. ‘Just my luck tonight.’ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned to head back in, instead running into someone. A hand grabbed her arm rather roughly, the fingers digging into her upper arm. 

“Imagine running into you Nicole.” The nasal tone of Gardner grated across Nicole’s nerves. 

“That would be Queen Nicole or Your Majesty, Gardner.” She reprimanded him. “Please release my arm.” She tried to pull away from him, but he was deceptively strong and his grip increased just a little. 

“Listen _Nicole_.” He put an emphasis on her name, “You and I have several things we need to discuss. I had planned on waiting until after I won the joust, but seeing you slip out here gave me the perfect opportunity to let you know how things are going to happen after this is all over with.” 

“Just who do you think you are Gardner? Unhand me now before I call my Master at Arms! You really don’t …”

“Gardner, unhand the Queen this instant!” Waverly stepped out into the garden. “I don’t believe your father the King would approve of your behavior toward the Queen of Haught.” 

Gardner stared at Waverly, defiance and hatred painting his face purple. “You may have my father fooled Waverly, but you are a mere woman who should never have been allowed to become Master at Arms. What a joke you have made of my father and our kingdom.” 

Waverly took another step toward Gardner, one hand on her sword, the other landed squarely in the middle of Gardner’s chest. With steady pressure, she started to push him back away from the Queen. “As I said, unhand the Queen. You are lucky it is me and not Richard who has come upon this display. With me, you could walk away.” 

Gardner held on to Nicole’s arm for a moment more, and then dropped his hand as he heard his father’s voice. King Wesley and Richard stepped out in time to see Waverly’s hand still in the middle of Gardner’s chest, hand on the pommel of her sword. The Queen was rubbing her arm and Gardner’s arm was moving in a downward motion. 

“What is going on here?” Richard stepped forward to stand between his Queen and Waverly, his sword partially drawn. 

The King remained quiet waiting to see what played out. Internally he was a little upset that Waverly was here. That was one thing he hadn’t planned on. 

“Sir Richard, please escort Gardner to his room and post a guard outside his door. He is not to leave without escort at all times.” The Queen stated coldly emotionless. 

“What is the menaing….” Wesley started to say. 

“My liege, I came upon Gardner attacking the Queen. I intervened before, I hope Queen Nicole…” Waverly ventured a glance at her majesty, “Any real damage was done.” Waverly explained to King Wesley. 

“Unfortunately the minute Gardner placed his hands on me without permission, harm was done.” 

* * *

Richard called guards from the dining hall to carry out the Queens orders, escorting Gardner back to his room. This left King Wesley , Waverly and Sir Richard with the Queen until Jeffry and Henri stepped out to see what was going on. 

Waverly had retrieved the goblet the Queen had dropped along with her own; which she had dropped as soon as she had seen what was occurring. 

The King was furious, “This is a declaration of war Queen Nicole! Having my son locked up in his room? All for what? He tried to get your attention when you wouldn’t pay him any mind at dinner?”

“Pardon Sir Waverly, is that ale?” Nicole all but ignoring Wesley. 

“Yes, your Majesty, it is. Shall I get you a new…” Raising her own goblet toward the Queen. 

The Queen took the offered goblet for a quick drink. “My thanks.” Nicole handed the goblet back to Waverly. “King Wesley. If you feel you need to go to war over your son being locked in his room instead of the dungeon after attacking me, feel free.” 

More nobles had quietly joined as a small audience on in the garden at this point. 

“I will not allow such an assault to go without action King Wesley. Gardner was not simply attempting to get my attention during the dinner. Gardner was attempting to bait me with comments of how ‘poorly’ I run my country.” Nicole stopped for a moment to breathe deeply and center herself. “Now is not the time to discuss this. Jeffry, assemble key advisors as well as King Wesley in my library to have a meeting on this matter.” 

“Gentle people, my most sincere apologies to have the evening come to such an abrupt end for some of us at least. Please, continue to enjoy drink and music whilst we adjourn to discuss matters at hand. Sir Waverly, a word.” 

Queen Nicole stepped aside, taking a seat at a bench under nearby trees. She was quaking with what she kept telling herself was anger, not wanting to admit that what Gardner had done had shaken her. Waverly had gotten a new goblet of ale from Roslyn and offered it to the Queen. 

Waverly dropped to one knee, “Your Majesty, before you speak, I wish to extend my deepest apologies for the incident in the courtyard this afternoon. I deeply regret my actions. Twas boasting to a comrade at arms. I swear it shall never occur again!”

Waverly kept her eyes down, truly feeling the pain she may have caused. 

“Look at me Sir Waverly.” The Queen stated. “I hope that you are truly as contrite as you seem. You of all people in the service of Wesley should know… Maybe you wouldn’t know.” 

Taking a moment, the Queen paused, “Please do get up Sir Waverly. What you did this evening, going against your own Royal Prince and King in my defense, tells a different story of your character than the thoughtless words uttered in the courtyard.” 

Waverly kept her eyes averted from looking directly at the Queen until that last sentence. She made and held eye contact with the Queen, feeling grateful that she had been there to intervene. For the Queen to see the true character Waverly always thought she had, but would hide due to those she served and who she grew up with, took her by surprise. 

Nicole taken aback at the intensity of Waverly’s gaze. She felt she had seen that look before, but at the moment couldn’t place where. “Sir Waverly, I want to thank you for your bravery this day, it will not be forgotten.” 

She rose and stood in front of Waverly for a split second, until Waverly bowed and stepped back to let her pass. 

Queen Nicole walked briskly into the dining hall, gathering Jeanette and Roslyn behind her as she went through to the library to meet with those she had called together. 

Once in the room, the fresh decanters of wine and a cask of ale were brought in. Richard had two guards posted outside the door to prevent interruption. Waverly entered a moment after the doors had been closed. She stood by the door next to Richard while the others sat around a table in the middle of the room. 

King Wesley remained standing, to try and take control of the floor. He had a speech at the ready. As he opened his mouth to start, before everyone was fully seated, Queen Nicole spoke up, “Please sit down Wesley. This is not a formal complaint or all nobles would be included.” 

King Wesley’s advisor stood and whispered into the Kings ear. Both sat, albeit grudgingly. 

The Queen was weary and it showed in her countenance. It had been a long day, even with the nap she had enjoyed just – what - only that afternoon? It seemed a lifetime ago. She looked around the table at all the faces assembled there. Some were friendly; her advisors, some were guarded or outright hostile. 

She glanced at the door where the two Master of Arms stood; Richard towering over Waverly, yet she had as strong a presence as he. They both stood eyes forward with the occasional sweep of the room as if searching out danger. ‘I wonder how such a small woman was able to secure a position of such strength.’ She thought to herself. 

“Sir Jeffry, if you would please start us off. I am hoping we can come to a quick conclusion to this evening matter. I do not wish to be here all night.” 

Jeffry stood and went over what was known to have happened, calling on the only other witness to the event, Waverly, for clarifying content. He was brief and succinct. A scribe busily jotted all down on a parchment to transfer later for a declaration, should a declaration be made if agreements could not be reached. 

“I object to this! All of this!” King Wesley jumped to his feet the moment it seemed Jeffry was done with his statement. He wobbled a little have been imbibing a little too much wine over dinner and now in the library. 

“What is it exactly you object to Wesley?” Nicole asked standing. “Nothing has been said that would call for such. Do you object to the fact your son attacked me in my own garden? Do you object to your own man preventing Goddess know what may have transpired? Please, do enlighten us.” 

King Wesley’s nearest advisor placed a hand on the king’s arm, to get his attention. “Sire, please, won’t you take a seat?”

The Queen walked over and filled her own goblet of ale, then over to the window to look out into the darkness, thinking of how her Father would have handled this, she spoke knowing the path to take, “Here is what I am willing to do. While you and your contingent remain on my lands Wesley, all will be either under lock and key, or in the case of you and your son and advisors, will be accompanied everywhere you go. Gardner will be able to participate in the joust as planned. But you will leave the moment it is over, regardless of the outcome. My soldiers will escort you all out of our kingdom.” She turned and her gaze bored into Wesley, frost almost visible in her eyes. 

“Should you or Gardner step foot in my kingdom again; any of your troops for that matter, it will be an open declaration of war and I will take your country from you. If you do not agree to my terms, you will be escorted immediately to your borders, with a declaration being sent out to all surrounding kingdoms of what has transpired here tonight. You will not know a moment’s peace for the rest or your days if I can help it.” 

Wesley’s chief advisor cleared his throat, “Ah-hrm, your grace, may I have a moment to confer with my King?” He requested. 

Queen Nicole nodded in the affirmative. 

Nicole returned to her seat at the table, leaning over to speak with Jeffry in confidence. “The good Sir Waverly was there to intercept Gardner in a timely manner Jeffry, almost suspiciously so. I want to make sure that all happenings are exactly as they seem. Find out what you can about Sir Waverly. Get Richard to assist if need be. I want to know why she is with Wesley and if it’s above board.” 

“Yes your Majesty.” 

King Wesley and his advisor returned to the table. “Your Majesty, Queen Nicole. At this time, we would like to accept your generous offer of remaining and participating in the joust. First thing in the morning, we will send a majority of our contingent back to the kingdom of Wesley as a show of good faith, keeping a small guard with us for travel. We would ask, in light of this and hopefully best behavior from here on out, that you allow the King to attend the banquet after the joust.” 

Jeffry spoke up for the Queen, “We will take it under advisement, and give you our answer at the joust King Wesley. Your cooperation in this matter speaks volumes.” 

The night ended with all departing the library with the exception of Richard and Nicole. She stood looking out at the night with a sad expression. Richard, while he had been headed toward the exit, noticed and held back to speak to his old friend. 

“Your Majesty. Nicole…” He stepped up to within an arm’s length from her, “How are you doing? Is there anything I can do for you?” Concern written all over his face. 

Nicole took a moment, and sighing turned to face Richard. “I’m alright, thank you Richard. I have to say, the evening events were nothing if not surprising. I never thought King Wesley and Gardner would make a move inside my own walls. I’m afraid my arm will be bruised where he grabbed me... And this goes to show, I will need to step up my game on this going forward. I was lucky tonight.” 

“I have a remedy that may help in the bruising. I will have Jeanette or Roslyn fetch it from my quarters and bring it to you.” He motioned for one of the ladies to him, described the jar and they left the room to do just that. “What else can I do for you? Outside of looking into Sir Waverly’s background that is. As for the game, we were always very good at those when we were kids, just the stakes are much higher now. You are not along Nicole.” 

“Nothing, my friend. Who would have thought we would end up here, eh Richard? When we were playing at sword fighting with our sticks as children.” She said sadly. She reached out and touched his arm, as getting a hug from your Master at Arms was just not done. But that is what Nicole longed for now more than anything. Just a hug. For someone to tell her this was a small blip in her future as Queen and not everything would be such a trial. 

“Good night Richard. I think it time for me to take my leave and try and get rest. You as well. There will be more to do tomorrow with the added strain of constant supervision of the Wesley contingent. See that your second assign a small escort to the Wesley troops leaving in the morning. I want them out at sunrise.” 

“Good night your grace.” Richard bowed slightly and left the room. 

As Nicole left the library, she could hear the music playing softly in the dining hall. This meant some people still were up and enjoying themselves. She headed down the other way to her private garden to sit outside for a little while until her nerves calmed. Outwardly no one would ever guess the Queen had actually been shaken by Gardner’s attack, but she was. 

She went to her favorite rock by a small stream and sat. She had a full tankard of ale as well as a few sweets she had grabbed from the kitchen as she passed. Taking her crown off, she ran her fingers through her hair to release it from the hold it seemed to have on her head. Her scalp felt tight and restricted, but eased as she did this. 

She loved watching the twinkling lights in the stream that were the moon and stars reflection. It had a hypnotic effect and helped relax her. Nicole sat there, her head thrown slightly back, as if looking up into the sky but her eyes were closed. The cool breeze blowing over her face and neck felt rejuvenating. 

There was a very soft foot fall that reached Nicole’s ears. Thinking it was one of her ladies, she called out, “I’m fine ladies, I will be to my room shortly but you go on to bed. I am more than capable of putting myself into my own bed.” 

* * *

Waverly stood still as the Queen exited the castle and into the garden. She told herself she needed to make herself known, and yet, hesitated as the Queen sat by the stream. She watched, spellbound as Nicole removed her crown and ran her fingers through her hair, letting it fly a little behind her with the motion. 

Waverly was transfixed, her mouth went dry. She had never beheld someone so beautiful. She had a not totally unpleasant burning sensation in her chest. She was breathing but felt as if she held in her breath. She didn’t even want to think about fire building between her legs. Never in her life had she reacted to a woman this way. She didn’t really understand what was happening. 

She made to leave, trying her very best to make no noise, but the queen heard her and called out, thinking it was one of her Ladies in waiting. 

“Beg pardon Your Majesty. I did not mean to intrude.” Waverly said softly. “I was restless and found myself here after I wondered the castle. I will leave you to your solitude.” 

“Sir Waverly. You do find your way around don’t you?” The Queen said in a low voice. “Please sit.” 

Waverly removed her sword belt and cape and set it down on the grass, then sat a short distance from the Queen. 

“Welcome to my private garden Sir Waverly. You do have a talent for turning up don’t you?” The Queen had a tired smile. 

“I meant no intrusion. I did not realize this was a private garden.” She made to get up to leave, but the Queen motioned her to stay. 

“No, no.. it really is ok. I’m just tired, and maybe I’ve imbibed in a little too much ale tonight.” She gives a short laugh. “Well obviously if I’m telling you this.” 

“If anyone has a right to, it is you your Majesty. You have had a rough day I believe.” 

Nicole brought her tankard up for another drink, Waverly following suit. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. 

“If I may say, your Majesty, this is a lovely garden. So peaceful.” 

“For the sake of conversation, shall we drop the formalities for tonight Sir Waverly? I shall call you Waverly and you shall call me Nicole.” 

She smiled again. Waverly could see she was very weary. “Of course Nicole. As you wish.” 

“Tell me of yourself Waverly. How did you come to be in the employ of King Wesley?”

“I’ve been told my mother and father ended up in his employ when my father was still quite young. He signed on as a soldier coming from a faraway land. They both spoke with this bit of a lilt that I worked very hard to not have as I grew up. With my father constantly training with the troops, I would be there along with him and others my age. I was good with a sword, bow and physical fighting right away. My mother died when I was still young, so it was just me and my father. It was natural to join the troops. My father had worked his way up to Master at Arms. I wanted to follow in his footsteps – so continued training and worked at it until I won the position when he stepped down.” 

“That’s pretty much it in a nutshell.” Waverly grinned shyly at Nicole. 

“Do you like working for King Wesley?”

“Do I like it? What do you mean?”

“I mean you must know he doesn’t see women as his equal. How does that effect how you serve him?”

“Ah yes. Since I had to win my position, outfighting all other applicants, I believe I did win a little respect from him. Not so much from Gardner…”

“Obviously!”

the Queen laughed.

“Yes, obviously. But the men all respect me. Roderick, my second, and I grew up through the ranks, so he backs me up when I need it – which is rarely.” 

“You must realize what you did this evening is very rare. You stood up to your monarch to protect a rival. You took me by surprise quite frankly.” 

Very softly, Waverly replied, “I would do the same for anyone being unfairly attacked or mistreated. What Gardner did was unconscionable. I couldn’t just sit there and allow…. Well I had to step in.” 

Nicole looked at Waverly who was throwing small pebbles into the stream. She was unaware of the scrutiny she was getting from the Queen. 

“Were there to be an opportunity to leave the employ of Wesley, would you take it?” Nicole asked with a calculated look in her eyes. 

Waverly almost snorted, “And were would your Majesty suggest I go?” She sounded almost bitter as she softly answered. “You make it sound as if I have a choice in the matter. Once in the employ of King Wesley, the only way out is to die. Just like my Father did.” 

“I see.” Nicole answered. 

They continued to sit in companionable quiet for a while longer. The Queen picked up her crown and made to stand up. Waverly jumped up to assist her, and then stood back. 

“My thanks for the company Sir, I mean Waverly. I’m sure we will run into each other again once the sun is up.” The queen said as she walked away and into the castle. 

Waverly watched her walk away, stooping to pick up the tankards along with her cape and sword, she followed suit, depositing the tankards into the kitchen on her way in. 

* * *

The next morning dawned sunny and bright; most of King Wesley’s troops were already assembled and ready to leave. Richard had arranged for a dozen of Haught soldiers on horseback to escort them to the border. 

Waverly was giving the troop leaders their orders to go swiftly and not cause any problems. Exit the country peacefully and the rest of the party would be back in less than a fortnight. 

King Wesley and Gardner didn’t make an appearance at the courtyard, but instead were found in the dining hall already breaking their fast. The escort discretely at the corners of the dining hall, looking like that’s where they would be standing any given day. 

The day proceeded with the preparation of the joust and feast for the following day. Lots of work would be done this day so most could be enjoying the joust. Henri had arranged a small hunting party for any of the nobles that wished to join in. They wanted to take a couple more boars for the feasting since most caught up to that point had gone to people of the kingdom. 

The Queen came down, bypassing the dining hall took off to the stables to take a ride. Her head was a little tender after all the ale and wanted to get fresh air to try and clear it. 

She ran into a groom on her way out, instructing him to get her horse ready for a ride. Then she ducked back into the kitchen for her usual apple, cheese and bread to break her fast. 

As soon as she cleared the gate, she urged her horse into a cantor and headed up to a small lake up in the hills to the east of the castle. It was a favorite ride of hers and she always found that a good swim in the icy waters to be invigorating. It didn’t take long to reach the spot that had a nice if small sandy beach. Dismounting and leading her horse over to a grassy glade, she let him graze while she prepared to take a swim. 

Dropping her clothes and bag with her lunch, she ran into the water, diving in once deep enough. Emerging several feet further into the water from her dive point, she surfaced with a gasp. With the cooler weather approaching, the water was much colder than she expected! Diving back under, she started to swim further out into the lake. 

When she started to tire, she allowed herself to float on her back, enjoying the freedom and the warm sunshine. Hearing her horse whicker, she started her swim back to the beach. Just as she was getting to where she could walk, someone rode up to the clearing from the opposite direction. Evidently they only saw her horse, as then went straight to him, and didn’t dismount. 

Nicole swam as far as she could until she had to stand, then ran to her clothes, just managing to pull shift up to cover herself when she noticed the rider turning around. 

“Once again, you find one of my secret locations Sir Waverly.” 

* * *

Waverly closed her eyes, “Unbelievable!” she muttered. She had gone out for a ride after the troops left to get away from the castle. Richard had told her of this lake and she had thought maybe catching a couple fish, enjoying some down time since her king was under constant guard, would be good. Last night gave her much to think about and she did her best thinking out of doors. 

“Apologies Your Majesty. I was here doing a bit of fishing after the troops left. I will leave posthaste!” She said loud enough for the queen to hear while pointedly looking away from her form. 

The Queen was busy dressing, facing away from Waverly. She spoke over her shoulder, “Did you get lucky?”

“Your Grace?”

“Did you catch any fish? They would go well with what I have to make a meal.” 

“Oh yes, your Majesty. I caught 3 good sized trout. I had come back this way to get a fire going because of the beach. Thought I might enjoy a beachside meal.” 

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Dismount and get a fire going. Roasted fish sounds delightful.” 

Waverly threw her leg over her horse and slid off, landing softly on the sand. She gathered some firewood quickly and got a fire going, creating some roasting sticks from a willow branches. 

The Queen sat on a fallen log and took out her contribution to the impromptu meal. She pulled a sharp knife from her boot, and cut the apple up into small wedges. 

It wasn’t long until the fish was cooking and Waverly had pulled out a flask of something to drink. She popped the cork and offered it to the Queen, “Your Majesty?” Nicole turns to look and accepts the flask, taking a sip of the fluid. 

“It tastes like apple. But not like any apple cider I know. Bit of a kick to it.” She said. 

Waverly smiles, “It’s something my Father used to make. You start with apple cider, but once it ferments like wine, you get this… I think he stumbled upon it by accident truthfully. We all have sweet apple cider, but in cleaning out our house after Mother passed, he found this and well.. let’s say I found out it was hard.” She held up the flask, “It is a nice change of pace sometimes to ale or wine. I brought a small cask of it when we came here.” 

They fall into a companionable silence, each lost with their own thoughts; Waverly was thinking of the question Queen Nicole had asked her the previous night. ‘Were there to be an opportunity to leave the employ of Wesley, would you take it?’ She didn’t know how many times during her life that she had wondered if there would be a time she could get away. Go and find a place to have a home. A real home. Thinking about her future is what brought her out on a ride. 

She was in search of solitude to try and find a little of herself, even if for a little while. To pretend she didn’t serve under a monster of a man and his spoiled, hateful git of a son. Instead, she managed to stumble into the privacy of a woman she was beginning to feel drawn toward. 

“I think those fish are about done, don’t you?” The Queens question broke through Waverly’s reverie. She rolled forward, and quickly grabbed the willow branches, pulling the fish away from the flames. She offered one to the Queen, laying the fish on a large basswood leaf to use as a plate. “Careful, it’s hot.” 

Waverly took her fish and sat a little closer to Nicole, as she had the bread, cheese and apple there on the log. They ate with no conversation, just the sound of the bird song and wind through the trees. 

“Your Majesty, I have a question. You asked me last night if I had the opportunity to leave the employ of King Wesley, would I do so. Why would you ask that of me? Knowing I am King Wesley’s Master at Arms. Why would you take that risk?” Waverly tossed what remained of her meal into the fire; she stood and paced a little. 

Nicole rose and followed suit. She walked to the edge of the water remembering having asked question, but not yet ready to disclose the reason behind it. 

“Sir Waverly, I do remember that question from last night, and would ask if you give me until after the joust tomorrow to give you an answer.” Nicole said, then thinking to herself ‘As after that I may not have to…’

“As you wish, your grace.” 

“It’s getting late. I had better get back to the castle and see how preparations for the joust are coming along. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Sir Waverly.” Nicole gathered her horse and walked him over to the log to step on to mount her ride. Usually she would just pull her skirts up, get a foot up into the stirrup and there she was, but having company made her a little more aware of her station. Then she headed off in an easy lope away from the lake. 

Waverly stayed on the little beach after the Queen headed back. She decided to take a page out of the Queens actions and go for a swim. She stripped down and headed out. While the water was brisk, she really enjoyed the workout of swimming. Having had swam out and back a far ways, she wrung out her hair as she walked up to the shore and decided to stretch out and enjoy the sun, allowing it to warm as well as dry her. 

She ended up dozing off, not feeling a need to be on guard. This was one of the first times since losing her father that she felt that way; that she was able to fully relax. Little did she know a rider came walking their horse up to the edge of the beach. They stopped as Waverly turned over in her sleep, showing her back. The rider let out a quiet gasp. Her back was crisscrossed with scars. 

* * *

The Queen had been about half way back to the castle when she decided to go back and talk more with Waverly. She didn’t quite understand the draw that this woman held for her, yet wanted to do anything she could to make sure she had the time to find out what it was. There was something in Waverly’s eyes that drew her in and held her. They were so clear and piercing every time she would look at Nicole. 

When she reached the shores of the lake, Nicole saw that Waverly had evidently been for a swim and now lie asleep on the beach. As she debated waking her, Waverly rolled over with her back to the Queen. Her back was a road map of deep scars! Nicole gasped at what was before her. Her horse backed up and whickered softly, countering his rider’s reaction. 

For a split second, Nicole was unsure what to do and then decided to head back and figure out a way to find out what – or who – was behind the scarring. She would mull it over as she rode home. 

* * *

Waverly woke, thinking she had heard the hooves of a horse. Seeing no one there with her, she decided it must have been her own horse walking around. She stretched the kinks out of her warm but still tired muscles. She dressed, mounted her horse and started her way back to the castle. 

She arrived to find Roderick playing a game of chance with a couple of the local guards. She made sure the remaining troops under her command were all good, not wanting for anything and most seemed to be enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the barracks. Sir Richard came up even with her as she was heading back into the castle. 

“Sir Waverly, I hope you enjoyed your ride. Did you find the lake?”

“Indeed I did Sir Richard. It was lovely. I caught a couple fish which I grilled up right then and there. Went for a swim. You are lucky to have such luxury so close to enjoy.” 

“ “It is good you came back when you did. Your presence has been requested in the dining hall. You have a little time before dinner is to be served during which time you may wish to clean up.” Sir Richard’s nose wrinkled up a little bit. 

Waverly grabbed a handful of hair and brought it to in front of her nose. It did smell strongly of fish. Having been riding she knew horse was going to be strong to. “Thanks for the suggestion.” She said to Sir Richard as she headed into the castle; first stop her room then the baths. 

She slipped into warm water and allowed her body to sink. Her hair fanned out around her under the water. She really needed to see about cutting it as it was getting far too long. She swam over to the jar of bath salts and found someone had added what looked like lavender. That hopefully will take care of the fish smell in her hair. She did love the warmth of the baths here. Another luxury she would miss once they went back to the Realm of Wesley. 

Reluctantly, Waverly climbed out of the pool on the side of the sheets. She grabbed one and started drying her hair as she walked to her clothes. 

Roslyn entered as Waverly sat down on a bench, “My Lord, I had thought I might find you here. I stopped by your room and found it empty. The Queen sent me to make sure you are aware to be in the dining hall for the evening meal.” 

“Thank you Roslyn, Sir Richard caught me in the court yard and informed me of the same.” Waverly told the lady in waiting. She stood and turned and heard a gasp from Roslyn. 

“My Lord, your back!”

Waverly was so used to never needing to keep the scaring hidden, she was momentarily mute. Roslyn mistook the quiet as Waverly disapproving of her outburst. 

“Begging your pardon my Lord, I was out of line.” She bobbed a curtsy. 

“Roslyn, it’s all good. I am so used to everyone knowing – I was just taken aback by your reaction.” 

Feeling emboldened by not being censured, Roslyn spoke up again. “May I ask sir, how did you get those marks all over you back?”

Waverly finished pulling her tunic over her head, sat down to pull on her boots. “Not sure if you were all aware of a skirmish that King Wesley was involved in several years ago?” Waverly looked up at Roslyn for an answer, the young woman shook her head in the negative. “I was new in the ranks. It was my first battle.” 

“We had been out in the field for longer than originally expected and rations were running low. The King decided to go into a small village and procure some rations. Turns out he wanted to sack the place. As I walked down a lane, I heard a woman screaming. I rushed into the home to find Gardner raping a young woman. I smacked him over his shoulders with the flat of my sword. I struck him hard enough the edges nicked his skin. He fell back, and yelled. His personal guard came in and grabbed me, dragging me out. I was trussed up and taken back to camp.” 

“To make the story short, the King had me flogged for striking the Prince. I was lucky my Father had stepped in to stop a hanging.” 

Waverly hung her head, remembering the part that she hadn’t told; would never tell if she could help it. “It really is miraculous that I have been able to become the Master of Arms for the King.” 

Roslyn seems shell shocked. She stood motionless. “My Lord, I… I don’t know what to say. I feel honored that you felt you could tell me.” 

Waverly stood “I would ask a favor of you Roslyn. I’m parched! Can you possibly bring cool ale to my room?” She asked with a wink. 

“It would be a pleasure my Lord. I’ll be there posthaste.” Roslyn stated, hurrying out of the bath to head to the kitchen. 

Waverly went back to her room, and was just polishing her boots when Roslyn knocked on her door with a kitchen maid holding a tankard of ale upon a platter. 

Taking the ale, “Oh Lovely! My thanks!” She immediately takes a deep draught from the beverage. “I needed this!”

As Waverly closed the door, the two women turned to leave, one headed to the kitchen, one headed back to her mistress. 

* * *

Dinner was a lighter affair as far as the mood in the room than what had occurred the previous night. This dinner had been fully planned including boar, venison along with salmon. The only one not at the dinner was Gardner as he was in his room per his fathers instructions. All the nobles were there from the surrounding kingdoms, so Queen Nicole did not have to endure King Wesley sitting next to her. They had placed a smaller table for the Queen and her advisers up on a platform with a long table for the nobles, including King Wesley just below that. 

The meal went off with all eating their fill, laughter and music in the background. Sir Richard, Waverly and all the attending Masters at Arms all sat at one table together swapping stories. 

After the meal, the tables were all pushed back to the open the middle of the room for dancing. The minstrels started playing tunes that dancing was known to go with. Since there was no King and as the Queens chief advisor, Sir Jeffry stepped forward and offered his hand to the Queen to get the dancing started. 

They stepped into the center of the room and danced for one stanza and then more couples joined in. 

They finished the lively dance with most a little breathless and laughing. The ale and wine flowed freely and most were looking forward to the joust the following day. The only folks not imbibing heartily were those who were to be competing – but they were all pretty merry!

Waverly had a dark cloud hanging over her and while she smiled and acted jovial around her counterparts, the smile never made it to her eyes. She watched the Queen dance with Sir Jeffry, thinking to herself what a strikingly beautiful woman she was. She had really enjoyed the few quiet moments they had shared in the past two days. Roslyn came up to the queen and whispered something into her ear. Queen Nicole burst out with a deep belly laugh, lightly cuffing Roslyn on the arm. Roslyn blushed a little, pleased that she had made her Queen laugh so. She had rarely had reason to laugh as of late. 

Shifting her focus to Roslyn, Waverly found that she no longer thought about getting the lass into her bed. She felt something had changed in her very core. Suddenly feeling like she was suffocating, Waverly made her way to the garden to get some air and see the stars overhead just to know she was not confined. 

It was cooler in the garden as compared to the dining hall. Crickets chirped their hello as she walked out and crossed to a bench that just last night the Queen had sat. Once seated, she closed her eyes and tried to let her mind wander. The Queens question from last night and recounting a small portion of her past to Roslyn today and dredged up some pretty strong ghosts. Tonight she did not feel like the warrior she had worked so hard to turn herself into, but a lost girl of 15 who stopped a monster from attacking an innocent woman and then paid a king’s ransom in price. 

She grieved for the girl that she had been at that time allowing tears to silently spill down her cheeks. ‘Just for a moment. To relieve some of this pressure.’ She thought to herself. Then heaving a huge sigh, she emptied her tankard. She roughly wiped her face on her sleeve and fished the flask from her belt and emptied the contents of that into her tankard. A part of her really wanted to drown her sorrows, yet didn’t wish the after effects of such action in the morning. 

“Now I still have drink and time before facing the crowd in there.” She said aloud to herself. 

“Do you now?” a laughing comment came from in front of her. Queen Nicole had seen Waverly take her leave to the garden, and was compelled to follow. Queen Nicole was feeling no pain by this point, but had stopped drinking any more ale as she didn’t wish to feel poorly for the joust the next day. 

“Your Majesty I take it you have been enjoying the festivities?” Waverly asked

“Why yes I have! And am wondering why you have not?” The Queen sat down next to Waverly on the bench, so close that they were almost touching. 

“My apologies your Majesty. I seem to have a dark cloud hanging over me this evening.” 

“I had noticed that at the lake.” The Queen replied, becoming somber. “I do hope nothing I have said to you has caused this gloomy mood Sir Waverly.” She followed up quietly. 

Waverly didn’t know how to respond to that. In a way, her Majesties question had triggered some of it. Even so, you do not blame a ruling monarch because you were allowing the past to bring you down. 

Having enough of the pity party, Waverly stood and bowed deeply from her waist, “I realize this is unseemly your Majesty, but would you care to dance? This is one of my favorite tunes.” She extended her hand to Nicole. 

The Queen chucked deep in her throat and took Sir Waverly’s hand. She stood up and they launched into a lively jig to match that of the music. By the end of the dance, Waverly was in a much better mood and both were out of breath. 

“Thank you your grace for honoring a lowly servant with such joy in allowing me to dance with you!” Waverly bowed deeply to the Queen. 

“Sir Waverly! You are a wonderful dancer! Where ever did you learn?” The Queen sat back down on the bench. “Now I need a drink, I’m parched!”

“I shall return.” Waverly ducked indoors and re-emerged with a tankard and goblet of ale. “I grabbed this from Jeanette.” She said having Nicole the goblet. 

Nicole took the goblet and took a drink, “Thank you Sir Waverly. I appreciate the dance and enjoy my time with you but I guess I should head back in and check on my guests.” 

Sir Waverly escorted the Queen back into the dining hall where the dancing was still in full swing. Someone almost immediately asked the Queen to dance. Waverly watched for a moment and then decided to head to her room to get some rest. She gave a small wave and smile at Roslyn and Jeanette as she exited, who giggled and waited for their Queen to finish her dance. 

* * *

The morning of the joust sprang to life as a beautiful early autumn day. With just enough of a nip to the air that would make it very comfortable to sit out all day and not get too warm. Everyone Waverly passed while making her way down to the dining hall was jovial and smiling. Finding the dining hall empty, she followed her nose outside. 

Big roasting pits had been dug and were already full of meats roasting up to perfection. Food would be made available to any and all attending the celebration today. People had travelled from all areas of the kingdom to watch the games. It wasn’t often that games were held so it was a big deal to attend and enjoy!

Snagging an apple from a passing kitchen maid carrying a basket of them to one of the roasting pits, Waverly winked and took a big bite from the fruit. The maid turned red from blushing and giggled as she ran along. Many of the young women around the castle had heard all about Waverly and what a flirt she was from the members of her troops. Those that were so inclined throughout the castle thought she cut a fine figure in her armor. A very fine figure indeed!

The morning was taken up with the archery and sword competitions. Waverly wandered back and forth keeping an eye on her men and how they were doing in the competitions. How they did here could impact where they could end up in the ranks of the army. She and Roderick met up and discussed what they were seeing over a tankard and a bite to eat. 

Since Waverly wasn’t participating in the joust, she assisted Roderick into his armor, getting one of the lower ranking soldiers to carry all the lances and armament out to the arena. Time to start was not really all that far off. Then Waverly supervised the groomsman while he saddled and prepared Roderick’s horse. All was looking good. 

She left to take her place in the viewing stands, just to the side of the King. Somehow Wesley had managed to sit next to Queen Nicole. By the time they took their seats, the king was already quite inebriated. The contestants came and went quickly. The victors worked their way through the rank and file until they found themselves at the final four riders. In drawing straws, they were matched up against each other. Sir Richard happened to draw against Gardner, while Roderick was against a rider from one of the other kingdoms. 

Roderick and his counterpart went first, Roderick unseating his opponent neatly three times in a row. Waverly had let out cheer on the final that earned her a dirty look from the King. 

Next up were Sir Richard and Gardner. The first pass saw lances broken but both riders stayed on their horses. The second, Gardner fell back but did not fall off, his foot hung up in the stirrup. 

There was a momentary lag before the third pass. Both riders were getting a piece of armor tightened or adjusted. They took their places. The horses were pawing at the ground, the flag dropped and the horses surged forward except Gardner’s horse veered toward the viewing stand, his lance leveled at the Queen. 

Waverly saw this, and jumped in front of the Queen, knocking her out of her chair. Nicole fell and bumped her head hard enough to lose consciousness. In the meantime, the lances aim is true and goes through Waverly’s side as she turned to face the oncoming Gardner, the lance becoming embedded into the wood of the chair. The impact of the lance into the heavy chair caused Gardner to lose his seat on his horse. He fell back, hitting hard enough to knock the breath out of him. Sir Richard comes quickly over to the viewing stand, dismounting quickly and pulls his sword to keep Gardner under guard. 

Roderick, having watched the entire thing from the sidelines, ran up to the viewing stand and vaulted over the railing to Waverly. She is affectively pinned to the chair, unable to move. She remained conscious albeit barely. 

Roderick leaned in to his old comrade, “Wavs, what were you thinking? Our allegiance isn’t to the Queen.” 

“I couldn’t allow.. not right… you know…” she coughed, blood dribbling from the side of her mouth “ you know me and beautiful women!” and she tried to give a smile. 

“Brandy!! Bring brandy!!” Roderick yells. A goblet is placed in his hand and he helped Waverly take several gulps. 

“You need to drink more Wavs! You know we have to pull this lance loose of the chair! The brandy will help dull the pain” he urges her to drink more. 

Waverly managed to take several more deep drinks of the brandy which work quickly on her in her weakened condition, her eyelids drooping even more. Working together, Roderick, Sir Jeffry and two other guards, were able to free the lance from the wood of the chair. By then the physician had checked out the Queen and she was on her way to her quarters with her Ladies in waiting. 

Before Waverly was down on the ground, the physician had them hold her in a standing position, then two men manning the lance, the other two and physician holding Waverly steady, the lance was pulled steadily out of Waverly’s side. Waverly cried out and lost consciousness as soon as it was clear, the physician jumped in and wrapped her in sheeting – tightly – to try and stop the bleeding. She was then taken into the castle quickly to see if her life could be saved. 

Roderick turned to aid sir Richard with Gardner who is now trying to get away. The two of them subdue him and Sir Richard calls a squire over to remove Gardner’s armor. They march him to the castle to spend some time in the dungeon. 

All the while, King Wesley stumbled out of the viewing stand and made it to the stable. It took him a few minutes to locate his horse and then tried to saddle her. Of course he had no idea what he was doing and being so totally in his cups, he slipped and was stepped on by his own horse. He was found in the morning by the stable boy who came in to muck the stall. 

The Physician did what he could for the King, but it was looking like an infection was setting into the leg so he was thinking it might not end well. He was keeping the King as quiet as possible with syrup of Poppy. Otherwise the King was quite a nuisance yelling about Queen Nicole killing his son and that they were now at war. At least the physician only had two patients at that point. The Queen was up and moving around without any problems so she was no longer to be kept in her rooms. She kept pacing in the infirmary to the point where the physician kicked her out, telling her to go to her throne room and do something queenly. 

She sent Roderick back to the kingdom of Wesley to bring the kings own physician back. She wanted the King under the care of his own people in case he died, she didn’t want that causing any issues. 

In the meantime, while the nobles from the surrounding kingdoms remained at the castle, they started meeting in regards to the flagrant attacks that had been mounted against Queen Nicole, the actions of Gardner and what they would do with King Wesley, provided he survived the infection. There was also the problem of his kingdom being more or less without a monarch by all accounts. 

Waverly lay in a death-like state in the infirmary. Roslyn and Jeanette would stop in periodically to see how she was doing, under the guise of infatuation; all the while reporting back to the Queen. 

Queen Nicole wasn’t sleeping well. She was having a reoccurring dream of hazel eyes. Each dream revealed more of the owner of those eyes. This morning she awoke knowing that they were Waverly’s. She went through her day in a daze, meetings were a blur. Sir Jeffry attributed it to all that had happened, with the attacks being made on her person. He escorted the Queen from the room and suggested she retire for rest. He would keep her apprised of what was going on. 

The nobles all agreed that Gardner was not to be released, but there was a split on hanging him or lifelong imprisonment. King Wesley was to be deposed, but they weren’t sure what to do with the kingdom. Do they look for a distant relative to take the throne with advisors from each kingdom? Do they find someone who was already trained for the throne? Discussions were on going and sometimes heated. Nicole excused herself from them for the afternoon. It was not important to her at this moment when a life was on the line; the life of someone who selflessly threw themselves in front of danger to save the Queen. Nicole wanted nothing more than to go to the infirmary and sit with Sir Waverly. 

The Queen entered the infirmary with a resolution to make sure Sir Waverly was as comfortable as possible. She pulled her physician away to the door, and had a discussion on whether Waverly staying in the infirmary was best or would a more quiet, comfortable room and bed be better for her recovery. 

The wound was finally looking less red and angry, yet she had not awakened. The Queen suggested moving Sir Waverly to her rooms, Roslyn or Jeanette would give up their bed and she would have them both there for care as well as the physician. He had been comparing treatments with the Wesley physician and they were trading remedies. For the remedy that needed more attention, moving Waverly would be ideal. 

By nightfall, Waverly was in her new room, with warmer surroundings. The Queen sat down next to the bed, in a chair she had ordered there for that exact purpose. 

“Sir Waverly” She whispered, “Waverly.” She had no idea what to say to her, but Nicole just wanted to talk to her. She felt so drawn to this young woman and her dreams haunted her waking moments to the point she needed to talk to someone, so the unconscious Waverly was her choice. 

“So, as you can tell we moved you out of the infirmary. You’re in one of my private rooms. You always do find a way to find your way into my private sanctuaries. Roslyn and Jeanette will be helping to take care of you along with the physician. Your wound is healing. We just are not sure why you haven’t awoken yet.” 

The only indication that Waverly is not dead is the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. Nicole speaks to her in starts and stops. 

“I’ve tasked the Beer makers to try and make some of the fermented cider that you shared with me. We already make apple cider for the those who do not drink ale or wine, so how difficult can it be.” 

“We have Gardner in the dungeons. I’ve left it to the other nobles to decide what to do with him. I can’t weigh in as I have too many feelings about the situation; what all he did – to me, to you…”

“Wesley was stepped on by his horse…”

“Dammit Waverly! I need you to wake up! I don’t know what is going on. I want to talk to you. I enjoy talking with you. I want to understand what in the world happened to you that left your back so scarred up. I want to understand why you haunt my dreams.” 

Roslyn chose that moment to come to the door of the room. “Your Majesty? Did I hear you call for me?”

“Roslyn, can you bring ale?”

“Yes Ma’Lady.” 

Nicole sat, lost in her thoughts, thinking through the evolution of the dreams she had been having. Had it really been only days since all this started to play out? It felt like so much longer!

“Ale, your Majesty.” Roslyn set down a tray that also contained some meat, cheese, bread and apple. “You missed your evening meal Ma’Lady, so I brought you a tray.” 

When the Queen didn’t reply Roslyn continued, “Ma’Lady, if you wish, after you have eaten, might I suggest a warm bath? Jeanette or I could stay with sir Waverly.” 

Nicole took a deep drink of her ale, then a bite of the bread Roslyn had brought. “That sounds lovely Roslyn. A bath would nice. Let me know when it’s ready.” She kept eating what Roslyn had brought her even though she didn’t really taste anything. She was weary. ‘Maybe it’s something left over from that knock to the head.’ She thought to herself. 

Her gaze fell back to Waverly. “What is it you are to doing to me?” She asked softly. 

A throat is cleared as someone enters the room. “Your Majesty, your bath is ready.” Jeanette announced “I will stay with Sir Waverly whilst you bathe.” 

“Thank you Jeanette.” Nicole said, she rose to exit the room. “I will return once I’m done.” 

“Very good Ma’am.” 

Nicole sunk down into the warm water until up to her chin. She felt the warmth work into muscles she didn’t realize had been so tense. Jeanette or Roslyn had put some lavender into the water so it was working on her senses to relax her totally. She put her head back and closed her eyes. A bath was a great idea. 

She dozed off into a dream of Waverly’s hazel eyes once again. In the dream, they walked along a stream, their horses trailing behind them. They are holding hands and talking softly to each other lovingly, as if they had been together for a long time. There was a comfortable familiarity between them that each could predict what the other needed at any given moment. 

Dropping the reins to her horse, Waverly takes both of Nicole’s hands into her own. She has a mischievous smile as she draws Nicole into over to a grassy area. As she lowers her body down, she softly pulls Nicole with her. 

“You are so beautiful.” Waverly whispers to Nicole, pushing her hair away from her neck and leaning in starts to nibble up and down her neck starting at her earlobe. Nicole’s breathe catches in her throat and all thought leaves. 

In her dream, she knows they are far from the castle and all inhibitions are left behind, as Waverly starts to undress her. Waverly has also lost all clothing and Nicole reaches her arms around Waverly’s torso to pull her closer. She puts a finger under Waverly’s chin and draws her mouth up until lips meet and the intensity increases. Waverly’s tongue darts out to ask entrance, and Nicole gasps, tongues touch and the fire ignites deep in Nicole’s body. 

Tongues duel for dominance until Waverly breaks away panting, starts kissing and sucking her way down Nicole’s body. Nicole feels like she is going to scream as Waverly kisses and suckles the tender skin on her inner thigh. With a firm swipe of her tongue, Waverly parted the folder of Nicole labia and started to suckle her clitoris. Nicole starts to buck against Waverly, her back arching. 

As Nicole comes, she screams out in real life, awakening to the water splashing out of her tub, and Roslyn rushing in thinking her mistress is in distress. 

“Ma’Lady! Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”

With a huge sigh, Nicole sat up straighter, her body humming. “I’m alright Roslyn. Thank you. I dozed off and think I had a bit of a nightmare.” She fibbed. 

“Yes your Majesty. Is there anything I can get you?” Roslyn asked. 

“No, no. I’m fine. I’ll be getting out now.” Nicole said wondering if she stood would her legs actually be shaking. In a seated position, she felt like they were wobbly. 

Dried and dressed in her nightgown and robe, Nicole went back to Waverly’s side. She pushed the chair closer to the bed, sitting she took Waverly’s hand in her own and held it. She had already bid Jeanette and Roslyn good night, so she knew there would be no interruptions now that night had fallen. 

“Seems you and I are fated in some way together Waverly. I’ve had the strangest yet exciting dreams. You are a big part of them.” 

Nicole drew a throw over herself, and leaning back into the chair, closed her eyes, all the while holding Waverly’s hand. 

A few hours later, Nicole is awakened by a slight tugging on her hand. She awakens to see Waverly’s eyes are open and she is looking at Nicole. She opens her mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out. 

“Do you need a drink?” Nicole asked, picking up the goblet that still held some ale. “It’s warm, but better than nothing.” She sat on the side of the bed, and putting an arm under Waverly’s shoulders helps her sit a little. Nicole raised the goblet to Waverly’s lips and tips it so the liquid flows into Waverly’s mouth in a small stream. 

She takes a small sip and swallows. Nicole remains where she is, offers another sip which Waverly accepts. She raised her hand to let Nicole know that she was good. 

Nicole moves back to her chair, “You gave us quite a scare Sir Waverly.” 

“So we are back to sir?” Waverly whispers in a husky voice. “I would have sworn you have been calling me Waverly as I lie here.” She offers a small grin, “But maybe that was just a fevered dream.” 

The Queen got up and called out to her ladies in waiting. “Jeanette, Roslyn. Sir Waverly is awake. One of you go to the kitchen and get some broth and ale, the other fetch the physician at once.” 

The physician reached the room first and started to examine Waverly and her wound. Shortly after, Roslyn came in with a tray containing a bowl of broth and a couple slices of bread, along with a pitcher of ale. 

“Looks to me the Queen has taken very good care of you Sir Waverly. I strongly recommend you remain quiet and no moving around. I will stop in again in the morning to check on you.” The physician stated, “Your Majesty, I would recommend you get some rest as well as you are still healing from that nasty bump on the head.” 

“Yes of course.’ Nicole replied, having absolutely no intention of doing that. The physician knew this and rolled his eyes as her as he left. 

Roslyn had pulled the small table over bedside to assist Waverly sip some broth. She had also brought a smaller bowl in which she placed the bread in to soften up and make it easier to eat. With the assistance of both ladies in waiting, Waverly was reclining more than lying down, so she could sip the broth from the bowl without a mess being made. Roslyn would also offer small bites of bread sopping with the same. Once in a while, a sip of ale was taken. 

Nicole allowed her ladies to do all the work and sat watching, filling in Waverly on what had transpired with Gardner and King Wesley. As his master at arms, she had a right to know her king was close to death as was Gardner, as the nobles were leaning toward hanging him. 

The effort of eating was exhausting for Waverly and it wasn’t long before her eyelids started to droop. 

“Roslyn, I believe that’s enough as Sir Waverly is about to fall back to sleep in her broth.” Nicole mentioned. “Sir Waverly we have much, much more to discuss. But that can all wait until the sun rises and if you are stronger. Roslyn, will you and Jeanette take turns staying in here with Sir Waverly to make sure her needs are met for the rest of the night? Call me if there is anything I can do as well.” She crossed to the door. “Good Night Sir Waverly. It is good to see you wake.” She left the room as Waverly’s drifted off to sleep a healing sleep, feeling immense relief that Waverly had awoken. 

* * *

Waverly slept peacefully; dreamlessly and awoke to a room already filled with sunlight. She wanted to ease up a little so as not be laying out flat on her back but didn’t want to break up open the wound. 

At that moment, Nicole came to the door and looked in. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Sore. Thirsty. Hungry! I would like to pull myself up a little and be propped.. Would I be able to see Roslyn or Jeanette to help me?” Waverly said, with her voice still husky from disuse. 

Nicole entered the room and went to the head of the bed, sitting on the edge, and putting her arm under Waverly’s shoulder. “Let me ease you forward so I can get into a position to aid you, please you do nothing.” 

“No Majesty. You mustn’t.” Waverly protested weakly. 

Roslyn came by at that moment and saw what the Queen was trying to do and rushed to assist her. Together they were able to get Waverly up a little higher into the bed and placed a few pillows behind her shoulders and head so she was propped up. Nicole eased out from behind her, and stood. 

“Roslyn, Sir Waverly is hungry. Can you go to the kitchen and have Trudy get a tray for her? Also bring a flask of my reserved ale for the good Master of Arms.” 

Nicole moved to the chair and sat down as she watched Waverly. “I am indebted to you Sir Waverly. You have saved me twice; both times against your own ruler.” 

“Your majesty, it was my duty. I could not sit idly by while Gardner tried to kill you. I have come to admire you, your Majesty. You are fair and you treat your people very well which I find so very different from how we are treated.” 

“Well, you have my thanks Sir Waverly. And I offer you a boon. While you rest here in my castle and heal, I’d like you to think about what you would like to do next. The Kingdom of Wesley will more than likely be dissolved, so you will be free to do whatever you wish. I offer you a helping hand to aid you in getting on your feet.” 

Sir Waverly didn’t know how to respond to that. Wesley was the only home she knew. To be offered a fresh start was more than she ever dreamed of, “Your Majesty is too kind! You have given me much to consider.” She answered Nicole. 

At that moment, the physician entered the room with Roslyn following behind. 

“How is my patient doing this morning?” He asked rather jovially. 

“Ma’lady, you are requested in the library with the other nobles.” Roslyn curtsied to her Queen. 

Queen Nicole straightened her back a little, “Well, should you need for anything Sir Waverly Roslyn here will be more than happy to help you. Till later.” She stood and left the room. 

The physician examined Waverly and the wound. He had Roslyn call for a guard to aid in getting her up. The wound looked well sealed over and he wanted to see her get up and sit in a chair for a while. 

Waverly moved gingerly forward toward the edge of the bed, and Roslyn aided in swinging her legs over the side. Waverly had been prone for close to 7 days and needed to move slowly. She caught her breath for a moment, then with a nod, the guard stepped in and assisted on the wound side, placing a hand under Waverly’s bicep, and offering to hold her hand with the physician on the other side and they raised her up slowly, Waverly wincing a little at the discomfort. 

With a shuffle step she made the couple steps to the chair and they eased her down. A light sheen on her forehead showed the effort it took her. Jeanette came in with a tray of food along with a pitcher of ale. Roslyn poured a goblet of ale first and Waverly gladly took a large gulp. 

Waverly was looking a little pale from the exertion of moving to the chair. Jeanette offered to stay and assist in getting the food into Waverly. She draped a blanket over her lap to help keep her warm. The physician opened the window wide for fresh air. 

The physician turned to leave after giving orders for her to stay in the chair for as long as she could, then call for help to get back to the bed. 

“Sir, you have my Thanks for all you have done for me. May I know your name?”

“Certainly, I’m Morgan. Morgan of Earp.” 

“Earp? I’m not familiar with that kingdom.” 

“It is one that no longer exists. It was taken over by a war lord when I was a lad.” Morgan sat down on the edge of the bed, “I hadn’t thought anything of my past in sometime… My father had been the king over the land. It was a small kingdom a long way away from here. Back then, I had this lilt to my speech. Let me see if I can remember it.” He fell silent for a moment. 

“I think it went something like this.” He spoke aloud again with a lilt to the words. It was a lilt that Waverly was oddly familiar with. 

“Anyway my brothers and I ended up scattered across other lands. I came this way as I had heard years ago that my eldest brother had come this way, but I have never found him.” 

Waverly was looking thoughtful yet very tired. Morgan rose from the bed, “Well, you try and sit up.. eat as much as you can as you need the fuel to heal. I’ll stop in later to see how you are faring.” 

“My thanks again Morgan.” Waverly answered. Jeanette had set the tray on a table next to Waverly. 

“Sir Waverly, shall I assist you with dining?” Jeanette asked. 

“Thank you, no. I think I can manage. If you would be so kind as to put the table a little closer to me?”

Jeanette did just that, then telling Waverly to call if she needed anything, exited to the next room, pulling the door to a little. 

Alone in her room, Waverly picked at the food, trying to eat. She had more success in drinking. The ale was strong and helped dull the pain. She was able to down half the meal and all the ale, all the while thinking of Morgan and the lost lilt. It had sounded just like how her Mother and Father had spoken. 

She looked around the room and noticed all her belongings had been brought to the room. She wanted to have her sword. She remembered as a child, her father wrapping the sheath and handle with a thin layer of leather in addition to what was already there. He had told her it was to protect them – a family secret. He never wanted her to remove it. 

‘Odd that I would suddenly remember that.’ She thought to herself. She looked to where her sword leaned against the wall. It wasn’t that far away. If she was careful and took it slow she was sure she could get it. 

She inched her way slowly to the edge of the chair. Very gingerly she started to pull herself up using her arms on one side of the chair. Getting her legs under her, she tried to stand. It was painful but doable. 

By the time she reached the sword, she was drenched in sweat and out of breath. She leaned against the wall to rest. She felt herself start to slip down the wall as her legs wouldn’t support her any longer. She felt arms go arms her and heard as if down a long tunnel, “Jeanette!” then the darkness over took her. 

When Waverly woke up, she was propped up in bed with several pillows behind her. 

“You gave us quite a scare Sir Waverly.” Jeanette said rising from the chair. She went to the door. “Your Majesty. Sir Waverly is awake.” 

* * *

Queen Nicole walked into the room, already dressed for bed. Crossing into the room, she made her way to the chair so recently vacated by Jeanette. 

“What will we do with you Sir Waverly?” the Queen asked quietly. Jeanette exited the room and pulled the door partially closed. 

“I’m afraid you opened your wound. Physician Morgan is afraid of infection setting in if you do not remain quiet and rest.” 

“I beg your pardon your Majesty. I was attempting to retrieve my sword. I had a memory of when I was a child that involved it. I was only trying to verify what I remembered.” Waverly said penitently. 

The queen rose and retrieved the sword. She brought it to the bed and laid it across Waverly’s lap. 

Waverly looked over the sheath carefully and located the spot where she could start to undo the wrapping of the leather. It was firmly attached and in her weakened condition she struggled to get it undone. Nicole handed Waverly her bodice blade. With the blade in hand, Waverly slipped it under the edge and was able to pry the leather up. Then she started to remove the thin leather cover. 

What came into sight to both was a high quality, thick leather sheath that had hand tooled designs all around it. About a quarter way down was what looked like a crest. It was worn and aged, so details were not easily apparent. 

Morgan came in at the moment to change the dressing on Waverly’s wound. He took the sword from her, and put it to the side, then gingerly lifting her tunic over the right side, removed the bandage that was there and bright red with new blood. “I believe I told you to rest Sir Waverly, not try and dance a jig.” He scolded. 

Waverly gasped a little as cool water with herbs was gently applied to the wound. It was slightly feverish from reopening. “I wasn’t trying..” She started to defend herself and then nearly blacked out as the new poultice was applied. ‘Oh gods!” she breathed. 

“There now, no moving around Sir Waverley.” Morgan warned. “What’s so special about this sword you put yourself in danger?” Morgan picked it up and squinted at it. He stood and took it to the lit candle for better light. “This looks familiar..” He muttered to himself. Wetting his thumb, he rubbed over the faded crest. Turning it this way and that, his eyes opened wide, “Oh my!” he whispered. 

He turned slightly and looked at Waverly intently. “Begging your pardon Your Majesty, may I have a moment with Sir Waverly?”

“Surely.” Nicole answered; she retrieved her bodice blade and crossed the room exiting. 

“Where did you get this sword?” Morgan whispered harshly at Waverly, his lilt coming through. 

Confused, Waverly responded, “It was my Father’s sword. Why?”

“This crest? This is the crest of Earp.” He almost hissed. “Who was your Father?”

“My Father was the Master of Arms in the service of King Wesley!” Waverly was starting to lose her patience. 

“His name! What is his name girl!”

“His name was James.” Waverly answered in a clipped tone. 

“Was?” Morgan’s tone softened a little. “Was? He’s passed?”

“Two years gone. Along with my Mother.” 

Morgan sat heavily in the chair, having lost the fire that had lit him up just moments before. 

“Sir, please explain yourself!” Waverly demanded, albeit weakly. She was feeling weaker by the moment from her earlier exertions. Her eyelids were quickly drooping. 

Morgan stared at the sword. “James.” 

Waverly drifted off to sleep as Morgan sat holding the sword. “James was my older brother.” He said softly. He looked to Waverly and saw she was sleep. “Which makes you my niece.” He finished softly. 

Morgan stood and brushed the hair off Waverly’s forehead and stood the sword against the bed. He vowed he would make sure she knew everything. She was the heir to a kingdom. She needed to know that. 

He left in search of the Queen, to tell her of the latest development. 

* * *

A week later Waverly was sitting up by the window in the chair after promising to be quiet and not attempt to get up by herself. She was impatient to get back on her feet. Roderick had been by earlier that day and brought her up to speed on what had been happening as far as the royalty that he and Waverly had served. 

King Wesley was found to be guilty of planning against Queen Nicole, and the nobles had all voted to support her and were now looking for an heir to take over the kingdom. Gardner was being shipped to the kingdom furthest away from the kingdom of Haught and his fate would be decided there. The Queens physician, Morgan had ridden out a week ago, with word that he would be back within a fortnight. Currently, King Wesley’s physician had been treating Waverly’s wound. 

She was healing, not nearly as sore any longer. She was hoping to be cleared to move around more shortly. As someone who lived a very active life, sitting quietly day after day was driving her crazy. She hadn’t had many people outside of Jeanette and Roslyn coming by, and they stayed only long enough to provide a meal and to ask if she needed anything. 

Queen Nicole hadn’t been by since the day Waverly had reopened her wound. Waverly was starting to feel better, have more energy and not feeling the need to sleep all the time. The problem was, it left her with lots of time to think. Most of those thoughts were about Queen Nicole. Waverly had never felt about anyone, the things she felt when she thought about the tall, red-headed monarch. 

She had stopped noticing the women that were around the castle. Roderick had noticed and asked her about it during his visit. 

“Wavs, there are women all over this castle talking about you! You interested in some company? I can arrange that you know.” Roderick had said. 

“Thanks Roderick. I am to stay quiet. The more I stay quiet, the sooner I get out of this room.” Waverly had answered. 

“What? What’s wrong with you man? You never turn down the company of a beautiful woman.” 

“I am now Rod. I am now. I’m just…” Waverly hesitated. 

“And you’re just what Sir Waverly, sorry to intrude, I had a free moment and wanted to see how you were fairing.” Queen Nicole had walked into the room. 

“I’m just not the person I used to be anymore I guess.” Sir Waverly finished awkwardly. 

Roderick stood quickly and bowed to the Queen, “Your Majesty. I was visiting for just a moment.” 

“That is quite alright Roderick. What you do on your free time is for you to decide.” 

“Sir Waverly, Roslyn said you hadn’t been eating well. I’ve gotten it cleared for you to join us in the dining hall tonight. Maybe you are in need for more company to gain an appetite. You are to wait until the guards come to assist you.” 

“My thanks your majesty, but I have been getting stronger. As long as I don’t move to quickly I can get by on my own.” Waverly answered. The Queen raised one eyebrow in response and turned to leave. 

Now it was moments after Roderick and the Queen had left and Waverly was befuddled. Uncertain of her future; uncertain of her past and suddenly not wanting to be in the company of people right now. 

There was a knock at her door. “Sir Waverly, Queen Nicole asked me to stop in to see if you wished to go down to the baths before we dine?”

The thought of a warm soak was very welcome. Waverly answered she would love that. Easing to the edge of the bed, she stood slowly and started to gather her things. 

Two guards came in, intent on getting on each side of Waverly helped her to stand then made sure she made it to the baths safely. Waverly waved them off and excused them from their task. She slowly made her way to baths, feeling just a little shaky once in the bathing room. She allowed Jeanette and Roslyn to assist her once in the bath and into the shallow end. 

“Ladies, if you don’t mind, if I could take some time alone? I just want to enjoy the warm waters.” 

They made sure Waverly would let them know if she needed help, then exited and waited outside the door to the baths. 

Waverly relaxed carefully in the warm water. She let her mind drift and not concentrate on anything for a little while. Every once in a while, she would pour a bowl of the water over her head and body, being careful to not soak the wound area much. It felt delicious. Her sore muscles drank in the warmth and eased. 

She scrubbed well and when ready to get out, she eased herself up the edge of the pool, pausing if she felt a pull around the wound. Waverly was able to get up out of the pool and dried off without the help of Jeanette and Roslyn. 

When they got back to the room and Waverly was able to get into a set of clean clothes. She was feeling better and hunger was beginning to raise its head. She was looking forward to getting to the dining hall. 

The guards trailed behind her and Roslyn as they went down to the hall. Jeanette had left to assist the Queen. Waverly made her way to the sit beside Sir Richard and the other Master at Arms for the remaining nobles. Jeanette came down ahead of the Queen to make sure all was ready and noticed this. After securing the Queens Reserve ale at the Queen’s table, she went back up to escort Nicole down to the hall along with Roslyn. 

Before Nicole entered the dining hall, she stopped and grabbed two guards to accompany her and the ladies into the room. As she went on ahead and took her seat at the head table, the guards went and escorted Waverly up to the same table as her majesty. 

Everyone was settled in and was ready to eat. Many of the nobles that had been there deciding on what to do with Wesley and Gardner had left, but there were just still quite a few that would be leaving in the morning. 

Before the food was served, the Queen stood to address the hall. 

“Thank you all for all the assistance and kindness you have shown the Kingdom of Haught. We wouldn’t have been able to bring Wesley and his son to justice without all of you and your participation in the investigation. Please, be my guests one final night! Eat, drink and enjoy!”

Nicole sat down as the meal was brought out to the lower tables first. She leant over to speak to Waverly, who was sitting to her left. “Sir Waverly, would you enjoy ale or wine this evening?” Jeanette and Roslyn stepped forward, one with wine, the other ale, and ready to serve both their mistress and Sir Waverly. 

“Ale would be fine.” Waverly answered a little uncertain. Roslyn handing first the Queen a goblet of ale, then Sir Waverly. “Queen Nicole, would you indulge a question?”

“Certainly.” 

“I’m curious as to why I’m sitting at your table and not below with the others of my rank?”

“You are my honored guest tonight Sir Waverly. On two separate occasions you have protected me, the second time at great cost to your own life.” Nicole took a drink from her ale. “There is also something of great importance I wish to speak to you about, and thought this would be the perfect time.” 

“I am most honored ma’lady!” Waverly answered. They both grew silent as the food was being placed on the table, and Waverly found she was very hungry. Jeanette started to pile food onto Waverly’s plate, not stopping to ask what she would care for. The physician had told Jeanette to get Waverly to eat as much as possible, since she had not being eating well. 

The Queen enjoyed seeing Waverly finally tuck in and eat with some gusto. Maybe keeping her in the room for her health, while it kept her quiet, did not agree with her disposition. Waverly needed interaction with people to thrive. She decided then to speak to the physician about getting Waverly out of that room now that she was out of danger. 

“Sir Waverly.” Nicole began, “what I wish to speak to you about was your future. What do you think you will do now that the Kingdom of Wesley is no longer?”

Waverly stopped the forward momentum of the fork that had been heading toward her mouth and set it down. “Your Majesty, I’ve thought of little else since you spoke to me the other day about it.” 

Before Waverly could continue, Physician Morgan entered the hall, looking travel worn and a little haggard. “Your majesty! Apologies for the intrusion. I have very important news!”

“Morgan, please sit. Have some food, we will speak soon enough.” Nicole told him. 

Morgan walked toward the Queens table. “I truly feel this cannot wait ma’lady.” He leant in a spoke quietly in her ear. 

Nicole’s eyebrow rose slightly, “Very well.” Nicole said and stood and instructed her ladies to wait in the hall then motioned for Morgan to follow her as she left the dining hall. 

* * *

Waverly finished her dinner, feeling better than she had in a long time. Since the Queen and the Physician had not returned, she felt that she deserved a trip out to the garden for a little fresh air. As she made to stand, Jeanette stepped forward to aid her, but Waverly waved her off, determined to do this on her own. She then made her way out to the garden off the dining hall with Jeanette following a little behind. Walking over to the bench that just the night before had held Queen Nicole, Waverly carefully lowered herself to the bench for a seat. Jeanette handed Waverly a tankard of ale and stood by. 

“Please Jeanette, sit. I am dying for real conversation after being locked up in that room for weeks.” 

Looking rather perplexed, Jeanette sat down on the bench, perched on the edge as if she would take flight at any moment. 

“Relax Jeanette. Have I done something to make you so uncomfortable?”

“Yes, ma’lord…. I mean no ma’lord.” Jeanette stammered, abruptly standing up. 

“Please stand if you feel more comfortable. I would not wish to be the cause of discomfort.” 

Jeanette stood, and bobbed a quick curtsy. “Thank you ma’lord.” 

Waverly was very confused by Jeanette’s behavior as she had always been very chatty with her while recovering in the room. Before she could open her mouth, Sir Richard came out to announce the return of the Queen to the hall and requested that Waverly to please return. The Queen was going to make an announcement. 

Once Waverly was once again seated next to the Queen, Nicole stood and waited until the room was quiet and she held everyone’s attention. 

“My good Physician Morgan brought news tonight that may come as a surprise to some here, and not so much of a surprise to others.” She looked around the room; you could tell there were people she would hold eye contact with a little longer than others. 

“Please indulge me while I tell you all a short story. Morgan came to the Kingdom of Haught many years ago, when my father was a young man; having fled his own country when it was violently usurped by a rival kingdom. The Kingdom of Earp lost their King and Queen at the hands of the invader and the Princes all fled to the four corners, not knowing what had become of each other.” 

“He was never sure what had happened to his brothers all those years ago. Recently, he discovered a clue as to the possible whereabouts of his eldest brother, who would be the Crown Prince, James. He has been out this past fortnight looking into the clue and covering much ground he found two of his other brothers in hiding in kingdoms nearby.” 

“At this point, I’d like to have Morgan address you all.” The Queen sat down and motioned Morgan to come up. 

Morgan stepped up on the raised platform, turned and took a deep breath to address the room. 

“The Kingdom of Earp was in-between the Kingdom of Wesley and the Kingdom of Haught. I was a young man when a skirmish broke out between us and the then border of Wesley. Within a few short days, the Wesley troops broke through our defenses and took my mother and father hostage, while my brothers and I made our escape. We wandered in the wilderness for a while, and then my older brothers went separate ways as we were being hunted by soldiers. I was taken to a country far to the south and placed in a school to learn a trade. That was the last time I ever saw any of my brothers. “

“My studies helped me become a physician some years later. Newly educated, there was a kingdom with an ailing physician, the Kingdom of Haught. I came here and continued to learn from the man who became my mentor and then I became the court Physician. For years, when I could I would search for any word on my brothers, never finding any news. That is until I had a new patient who came from the Kingdom of Wesley. She came bearing a sword with my family crest on the sheath, hidden underneath wrapping.” 

Morgan paused then, turned and faced Waverly. “She was given that sword by her father and my eldest brother, the Crowned Prince of Earp, James.” He broke down a little and turned to face away from everyone. He coughed and wiped his face. “In short,” He continued, “Sir Waverly is the only child of my brother which makes her the heir for the Kingdom of Earp.” He concluded. 

The room was filled immediately with a murmur that gradually grew louder. Sir Waverly just stared at her physician as if not fully comprehending the implications of what was just said. Queen Nicole watched the nobles sitting around the dining hall. She was trying to judge the reactions to see who may have known about the entire mess. The loss of the Kingdom of Earp must have happened around the end of her Grandfather’s reign or very beginning of her Fathers is what she figured and knew some of the visiting nobles were old enough to remember that time. 

Two men walked in at that moment, both older and looking rather travel weary. Morgan continued, “I’d like to introduce my two remaining brothers, Virgil and Wyatt. Since Sir Waverly has already informed me that James has passed two years gone, we three are what remain of my father’s sons.” Morgan stepped off the raised platform and crossed over and stood beside his brothers. 

“Your majesty.” Morgan addressed Queen Nicole. “Majesties.” Morgan turned toward the room full of nobles. “On this night, we humbly petition you all to restore our lands to us, with Sir Waverly as Monarch over the Kingdom of Earp.” 

A roar went up with a few sounds of descent within the hall. Sir Waverly was still in shock and had turned very pale. With a look from Queen Nicole, Jeffry rose and spoke over the room, “You’re Majesties! Please!”

Silence was obtained quickly in which the Queen stood again, and in a very quiet, tight voice, “Noble’s, we will adjourn to my library and have a vote now. Jeffry.” 

Jeffry escorted the Queen out the door and down the hall to her library, followed by all Noble’s remaining. Of those that remained in the hall; the wives, sons and daughters all retired to their quarters for the evening, leaving Sir Waverly, Jeanette, Sir Richard and the Earp brothers. 

Morgan walked over, waving for his brothers to follow him and stood before Waverly. Jeanette had refilled Waverly’s tankard of ale, and offered the men something to drink as well. The color had somewhat returned to Waverly’s face. 

Waverly was a little slower to rise as all the extra activity was wearing on her. Morgan and Sir Richard both stepped forward, and offered a hand. 

“Let me assist you ma’lord!” Richard said. 

“Let me assist you dear neice!” Richard said. 

“Not you too Richard!” Waverly said. 

“I don’t understand ma’lord.” 

“Jeanette started that out in the garden, now you… Ma’lord. I’m still Waverly! The same Waverly that sat and talked to you about hunting just yesterday when you came to visit!”

Sir Richard smiled and shrugged and helped Waverly down from the platform. The four Earp’s all sat at a table, in a square and did introductions. There were many questions about Waverly’s Father. They had missed their brother over the years and were hungry for any and all news. More food and ale was brought in to the table and the conversation was heartfelt. To suddenly have a family was a very happy event for Waverly, but soon, the food, drink and length of time sitting up after being recumbent for so long was taking its toll. 

Morgan noticed his charge was fading and fast. “I think we had better break this family reunion apart for the night. Let’s get our new Monarch back to her room for some rest. We can take this back up after we all have had some rest. Jeanette dear, can you show my brothers to an open room or two?”

“Of course ma’lord Physician.” 

“And Jeanette, my thanks for taking good care of us this evening while we visited.” The elderly physician said. 

“Tis my pleasure, Physician.” Jeanette answered with a blush covering her cheeks. 

With that the Earp’s all made their way to rooms. 

* * *

In the Queens library, Nicole was quickly losing her patience. While many of the younger nobles were willing to grant back the lands taken by force from the Earp’s, the older statesmen refused to budge. 

“This is getting us nowhere.” Nicole said standing suddenly. “Everyone, your attention please; I would ask those in favor of returning the lands once known as Earp sit down. Those opposing it, come sit at the head of the table so we can get to the bottom of this.” 

Over the next couple hours, and several pitchers of ale, wine and trays of food, the concerns were discussed as to why there was dissent. The Earp brothers were brought from their rooms to be included in the talks as Queen Nicole felt it only right that they have a say in what the others were suggesting. 

It all boiled down to something very simple - they felt that Waverly had no skills in being a ruler, which was very true. Morgan, being the youngest of the brothers had no training either, but Virgil and Wyatt had been there with James for most of his training. 

The Nobles would accept Virgil or Wyatt on the throne as provisionary ruler of the Kingdom of Earp with advisors from the surrounding kingdoms for a predetermined amount of time. This would also mean that Sir Waverly would either need to denounce the crown to pass it along or work with her Uncles to learn the art of rulership. 

Of course, all this hinged on Sir Waverly. Morgan, as a physician said that she was not to be disturbed for the night. With that, the nobles adjourned for the night to finish the discussion during the following day. 

* * *

Waverly woke late the next day, unaware of everything that had gone on while she slept. She was still in shock over discovering her Father had been destined to be a King. Roslyn popped in to see that she was awake. She had a tray with bread, cheese, fruits and cold meats. Stopping to curtsy before entering the room, Roslyn came in and set the tray on the table that sat beside the bed. 

“Ma’lord, the Queen has sent you a meal to break your fast. Is there anything more I can do for you?” Roslyn asked. 

“Thank you, yes. There is something you can do. Sit Roslyn. Please tell me why you are all treating me so different from yesterday morning? I haven’t changed.” 

“Ma’lord, I shouldn’t..” 

“Please Roslyn help me understand.” 

Roslyn held a soft spot for Waverly ever since they first met in the bath. She reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, handing Waverly the tray of food, she explained. 

“Queen Nicole trusts Jeanette and I implicitly. We all grew up together here in the castle. I don’t wish to betray her confidence.” 

“I’m not asking you to betray her. Just tell me why – before Morgan came back to the castle - Jeanette, you, Sir Richard – it seemed like you knew what would come to pass before it did. I am not the high born as you all are treating me as.” Waverly said. 

“But you are Sir Waverly, by birth.” 

“The Queen had a long discussion with Physician Morgan before he left. He had told her the entire story of the Earp family and how you possessed the sword of the King. We – the Queens closest attendants, knew then that you were no ordinary Knight or Master of Arms. We had advanced notice that the Physician was returning with two others and that he had news.” 

“For us, it is a reflex response to show deference to a ruling class.” Roslyn didn’t meet Waverly’s eye and had a light blush to her cheeks. 

Waverly took it all in. She understood, as she had that same innate reaction to those who are of the ruling class. To suddenly be thrown into that same pot was jolting. 

“I do understand Roslyn and you have my thanks. I ask you though, when we are in private, I am just Waverly?”

Before Roslyn can answer, Queen Nicole came in the room at that moment. “Sir Waverly, good to see you awake. I would like to speak with you – possibly out in my garden once you’ve dressed? We have much to discuss.” Roslyn jumped from the edge of the bed and crossed quickly to stand by her Queen.

Waverly had a look of a deer being caught suddenly in a clearing by the hunter, eyes wide and staring. 

“Thank you your majesty. I will see you there.” 

“Roslyn, come with me a moment and we will need someone to help in….” as they walked away, Waverly could no longer hear what was being said. 

Moving slowly, Waverly eased her legs over the edge of the bed. She was feeling a bit stronger. The pain of moving was not as intense although she was a bit sore and she felt that if she moved slowly enough, she would be able to stand and walk on her own. Using the chair, Waverly slowly stood. 

“Not bad.” She said to herself. Holding onto the chair, she took a tentative step forward, then another. She made it to the door and was still feeling pretty strong. As she swung open the door, she found Morgan; hand poised getting ready to knock. 

“Waverly, I was just coming to see how you were doing.” 

“Morning Morgan, I am feeling much stronger. The Queen was just here and wanted to meet me in the garden - requesting to speak to me?”

“There was much discussed last night in the Queens library. I’d like just a moment of your time to discuss with you. Please.” 

“Certainly.” Waverly went back to the bed and sat on the edge. 

* * *

Queen Nicole was waiting in her garden on her favorite bench, enjoying the fall air and song of the birds. The change of color was starting to show and she rejoiced in the hues. 

Waverly came out into the garden slowly, feeling very self-conscious in a new cape and tunic Morgan had given her. It was much finer than anything she had ever worn. As it happened, it was a tunic that had belonged to her father when he was younger. Her Uncle Wyatt had saved and it kept it safely stored in a cedar trunk all these years in hopes of a reunion of the brothers. 

Nicole noticed a movement by the door and looked toward the opening. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Waverly in the deep burgundy of the tunic; her hair with fine braids and looped back lazily, caught to the back of her head. She walked slowly forward toward the bench in freshly polished boots and a grey cape. Waverly presented a very fine figure. 

“Your majesty.” Waverly said as she came forward. 

Nicole stood, “Waverly.” She responded, her voice breathy. 

“Apologies for keeping you waiting Queen Nicole. My Uncle came to my room needing to speak with me.” 

“And it looks as if he brought you a package as well. You look very handsome in your family tunic.” Nicole said a bit shyly. 

Waverly was taken aback a little. “Ah, Thank you your grace.” 

“Join me Waverly. I’d be interested in hearing of your talk with your Uncle. We’ve started talking about your future plans a few times; I’d like to continue that discussion.” Waverly took a seat on the bench next to Nicole. 

Queen Nicole told Waverly of all the discussions that had been held the night before in the library. She explained each side of the coin to Waverly as well as her own thoughts on the subject of Waverly taking the throne of Earp. Waverly listened intently, stopped Nicole every once in a while with a question. 

After sitting and discussing for a couple hours, Waverly was looking overwhelmed with the latest developments that came with the telling from Nicole. “Honestly your Majesty…”

“Nicole.” 

“Pardon?”

“With you being the heir to the Kingdom of Earp, we are equals Waverly.” 

“Oh. I um, I …”

“A bit much to take in isn’t it? Yesterday you were Master at Arms, and now – next in line for the throne.” Nicole said softly. 

“What if I don’t want to sit on the throne?” Waverly said an edge to her voice. She stood very suddenly, stopping with a soft cry of pain. 

Nicole reached for Waverly, “Easy there. Sit back down Waverly. 

Holding her side, Waverly gingerly sat back down on the bench. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I shouldn’t do that should I?” She asked a rhetorical question. 

“I think not. Roslyn? Ale if you please.” 

Roslyn brought a pitcher quickly with two goblets.” 

“How long do I have to make an announcement of whether or not I will give up the crown? One of my uncles is much better suited for the throne. I am a warrior. I would die having to sit idly by.” 

Smiling ruefully, Nicole asked, “What exactly do you think a monarch does every day? Just sit in a throne room and do nothing?”

Waverly blushed, realizing what she had said. “Ah, no Your majes… Nicole. I…”

Nicole laughed, “It’s quite alright. If you feel up to it, let’s talk and I will educate you on a few things in regards to being a monarch.” 

Over the next couple days, Waverly and Nicole spent time walking the gardens and talking; not just about being a monarch, but about everything under the sun. Hunting, fishing, archery, horseback riding, their likes and dislikes. The two were getting to know each other. 

It wasn’t long before Waverly made the choice to step down from the throne. An official ceremony was held in the throne room of Haught as there was no way for Waverly to travel horseback yet to the newly renamed Kingdom of Earp – which had been known for a short time as the Kingdom of Wesley. 

The newly crown monarch of Earp, King Virgil soon departed along with his brother Wyatt, their new Master of Arm, Sir Richard, and assorted advisors from neighboring countries. Morgan stayed on with Queen Nicole as Court Physician of Haught. 

Waverly continued to improve and felt stronger daily. Before you knew it, it was Yule time. A light snow had fallen the night before and made the world seem fresh and new! Waverly had been in the courtyard working with the sword, being challenged – albeit easily - by her good friend and new Master at Arms for Haught, Roderick. She was healing quickly and the flexibility was returning. 

She went to the baths to wash up after exercising, at times dropping into the mud to avoid a strike. The warmth of the baths was very welcome to the tired, cold muscles that Waverly currently sported. Waverly would need to decide soon as to what to do with her life since she was no longer a Master at Arms for any kingdom. Finishing her soak, she dressed and headed to the kitchen for a bite. She and Roderick had gotten up when it was still dark and morning had hardly gotten started. 

She grabbed a small loaf of sweet bread and some cheese. Heading out through the courtyard, she went down by the stream that ran close to the castle. She felt she would be able to ride soon and wanted a plan on where she would go what she could or would do. She ate as she wandered through the trees. After completing her meal, she knelt by the stream to cup water to her mouth for a drink. As she stood, she heard the hoof beats of a horse cantering nearby. 

She continued walking until she heard her name being called from behind. Turning she found Nicole dismounting her horse. Waverly was surprised to see her in a tunic, trousers and a cape. Her boots came to her knees, just like Waverly’s. She had never seen the Queen in anything but her dresses. 

Waverly’s mouth went dry as Nicole smiled at her, brown eyes sparkling in the snowfall, the golden leaves hanging stubbornly on the trees behind her, framing her fiery red hair as she pushed the hood from her head. “I’m surprised to see you out here Waverly! What a wonderful surprise!” The queen walked toward her, her horse walking behind her. “Out enjoying the day? I love the snow!” Nicole bubbled. 

Waverly broke into a smile at the lighthearted laughter coming from the Queen. She couldn’t help it as her laugh was contagious. “Nicole! Hello. I was just out for a walk and …”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not.” 

“I love this time of year!” Nicole chatted. “The snow, the Yule celebrations, sweet breads, everyone is always so happy.” 

Waverly smiled, but remained quiet. They walked along the edge of the stream. Chatting about less than important items, the wonderful dinner the night before – Trudy really had outdone herself; ale, and herd count from Henri. Their favorite memories from growing up and discussing the differences of growing up. One was in the castle as a member of the ruling elite the other growing up as a child whose father was serving under a monster. When Roderick rode by with a hunting party, coming back from a successful hunt, the Queen had him take her horse back with them. 

Once in a while, one would slip a little on the icy rocks found here and there. The last time, Nicole slipped, Waverly caught her hand. When Nicole was steady, Waverly went to let go of her hand. 

“Don’t.” Nicole said softly, keeping her grip of Waverly’s hand. “Please.” Raising her eyes from their entwined hands to look deeply into Waverly’s hazel eyes, “I… I have found you …” Nicole whispered and dropped her eyes, blushing. 

Waverly took a tentative step in toward Nicole. “You have found me? I didn’t realize I was lost.” She finished in a soft yet teasing tone. 

“When I first heard you in the courtyard, the day you arrived, I found you to be arrogant and obnoxious. I didn’t…”

“I understand. I was a right git, wasn’t I?” Waverly gave Nicole a self-depreciating grin. 

“But then you saved me from Gardner. Not once but twice, the second time almost getting yourself killed. I was worried about you.” Nicole reached out and gently brushed an errant hair back from Waverly’s face. 

Waverly looked up into Nicole’s eyes and was drawn deeply into their depths. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips softly met Nicole’s. 

Their lips lingered for a moment until Waverly pulled back, suddenly very self-conscious of what she had just done. She hadn’t realized that Nicole had kissed her back. 

“Queen Nicole, my most sincere apologies, I don’t…” She tried to pull her hands away from Nicole’s. 

“Waverly…” Nicole held on tighter. 

“Know what I was….” Waverly managed to pull her hands away and started to turn away. 

“WAVERLY!” Nicole reached out and put her hand on Waverly’s arm in entreaty. “Please! Stop! You did nothing that I hadn’t wanted to happen.” She pulled Waverly around to look at her. 

Waverly turned to face Nicole. “You…. what?” she asked unbelieving. 

Nicole ducked her head shyly, “Somewhere along the way, I stopped thinking of you as obnoxious and…” Nicole trailed off, not knowing how to talk about the reoccurring dream she had been having of hazel eyes that looked just like Waverly’s. 

“While you have been recovering here and I’ve been able to get to know you, I’ve changed my opinion of you. I find you very - charming.” Nicole finished up with. 

‘You stole my heart that first night at dinner, when you entered the room.’ Waverly thought to herself. Giving Nicole a crooked smile, she took Nicole’s hand. “Come on, let’s head back to castle. We have more talking to do – and I think we may as well be in a drier environment, don’t you?”

* * *

They entered the castle through the courtyard, both smiling and Waverly telling Nicole a story that had her giggling. As they passed staff, smiles would erupt on faces, enjoying seeing their Queen happy – truly happy for the first time in a long while. 

The two made their way to Nicole’s sitting room, to enjoy a noon time bite and to talk. The ladies in waiting were excused after bring in trays of drink and food. A roaring fire was going in the fireplace, and Waverly sat on the floor on a rug in front of the fire. Nicole moved the trays down between them and also sat on the floor across from Waverly. 

After sharing that brief kiss, it was as if a flood gate had opened. Nicole and Waverly started talking about everything. 

“Do you want children Waverly?” Nicole asked. 

“Honestly, I have never thought of it. As Master of Arms of Wesley, I couldn’t see myself settling down long enough to raise a child. I was a different person. I was reckless and didn’t wish to be attached to anyone.” 

“And now?”

“To be honest… I have no idea where I am going to land. I am no longer the Master of Arms for Wesley nor for the Kingdom of Earp. I have no idea how being a Royal is done or what I can do now. I stepped down. What can my future be?” Waverly said quietly, eyes downcast. She played with a thread n her old tunic that she had put on that morning. It was becoming a little ragged. 

“Waverly…” Nicole reached across and gently took her hand, “There is so very much you can do. You are still a member of court for the Kingdom of Earp. I can teach you how being a Royal is done.” Nicole chuckled at the phrasing of ‘being a Royal’. “You no longer need to be the Master of Arms. You can step in and be Virgil’s General of the Army. You have the military experience where he may not. You have diplomatic experience – you could serve as the Court Diplomat or so many other roles.” 

“Diplomat? Not sure about that. A General may work. I don’t know what Wyatt’s background is. As the elder, wouldn’t he get first preference?”

“That depends on how Virgil wishes to run his kingdom. As the original heir, you might get first choice. Until you can ride, meaning that until Morgan clears you for horseback, you can stay here. Shadow me and see what it takes to rule a kingdom. It isn’t just sitting around all day.” 

Nicole topped off their goblets with some ale. “At the very least, you can stay through Yule. Spend the time with me?” She asked softly. 

A brilliant smile lit up Waverly’s face, “Now that I most certainly can do.” She leant over the space that separated them and kissed Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole smiled brightly for a second, then bit her lower lip and titled her head down to try and hide her blush. 

Waverly reached over and tucked her finger under Nicole’s chin, applied pressure so that Nicole’s eyes came back up and looking directly into Waverly’s own. “Never dear woman, never feel you need to hide from me. You are so precious Nicole!” she said in a low, husky voice. 

Nicole’s breath caught in a light gasp. Waverly pushed the trays out of the way, and getting up on her knees crawled over to be closer to Nicole. She took her face in her hands and tilting her head back, captured her lips in a kiss. Nicole brought her hands up and caught Waverly’s hips. 

As the kiss deepened, Waverly brought her hands down and pulled Nicole up onto her knees, then encircled her torso with her with one arm, the other hand behind Nicole’s head. 

Nicole pulled Waverly in tighter. When she felt the tip of Waverly’s tongue touch her lip her mouth automatically opened allowing entry. As Waverly’s tongue explored Nicole’s mouth, she groaned deeply, feeling a wave of desire sweep through her body. She had never felt this before. No one had ever kissed her in such a way. The intensity was almost too much! A deep groan escaped Nicole, releasing a wave of desire that Waverly could taste. 

Waverly broke the kiss, pulled back a little and looked deeply into Nicole’s eyes. “Why your majesty, you are quivering.” 

Nicole closed her eyes and let a breath out. “Sir Waverly no one has ever…kissed me let alone like that.” 

That moment brought crystal clear to Waverly how this strong woman in her arms, was also very vulnerable. She tightened her arms around Nicole ever so slightly. A serious light came to her eyes, “Then we must make sure you have much more of the same as well as so many more wonderful experiences to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This edition touches upon violence against women. I kept it vague - but wanted to let everyone know.

That afternoon spent in front of the fire in the Queens sitting room was the first of many. The two women developed a pattern of Nicole doing her duty to her people and country for the morning, with Waverly in attendance to see what was involved in the more mundane day-to-day duties of a monarch. They would then go for a walk or a ride, just the two of them, getting outside. This was something Nicole had always done alone, but now shared with Waverly.

The morning of Mother’s night, Nicole suspended work for all non-essential castle workers. She requested anyone who wished to lend a hand with preparing the castle and foods to do so with a promised bonus for doing so. The next twelve days would be light days of celebration, eating and everyone pitching in to help so all could enjoy. 

Waverly invited Nicole for a ride after they had finished the morning meal. They made plans to meet at the stables since Nicole needed to change out of her dress to something she could ride in. Waverly donned her cloak and fur lined gloves and went out to the stables to get the horses saddled. 

While Waverly saddled her own horse, a groom prepared the Queens horse. By the time they were out in the courtyard, Nicole exited the castle ready to go. 

As they cleared the castle gate, Nicole asked where they were going to ride. Waverly told her that she was thinking of up by the lake. No sooner had the words left her mouth than Nicole smiled and spurred her horse into a gallop, heading to the trail that led up the valley to the mountain lake. 

Waverly gave a shout of surprise, “Why you little minx!” and took off after her. Both women gave their horses their head for a couple miles. Eventually Waverly caught up with Nicole and they slowed down then to a reasonable speed. 

As they rode, Waverly would steal a glance at Nicole and see her beaming with happiness. Her hood had fallen back and her hair was loose and flowing behind her in the wind. She looked wild and free, one with the countryside. Nicole caught Waverly looking and held her eyes for a moment, a spark of mischief shining through. Nicole ducked her head suddenly feeling a little over whelmed at all the feelings coursing through her. Waverly couldn’t tell if Nicole’s heightened color was blushing or if she if it was from the cold weather. 

As they neared the lake, they slowed to a walk until they reached the shore. There both women dismounted and let the horses graze on the grass peeking out from under the snow. 

They were wandering through the smaller trees when suddenly Waverly was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Turning she found a laughing Nicole with telltale traces of snow on her gloves. 

“So that’s the way you want to play this your Majesty?” Waverly mocked-threatened her, taking a menacing step toward the Queen, “We’ll see about that!” and she started to run toward Nicole, who squeaked and took off running in the opposite direction. 

They played a game of cat and mouse through the trees with the occasional snow ball getting lobbed in either direction, rarely hitting the mark as both were laughing too hard. Nicole made a mistake in making a break across an open area as Waverly was able to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. 

Waverly straddled Nicole, who was on her back getting tickled. 

“Oh my, Waverly! Stop!” Nicole begged laughing!

Waverly laughing as well, stopped digging her fingers into Nicole’s sides. Still astraddle Nicole, she looked down at the face of her prey and suddenly realized just how quickly she was falling in love with her. She rolled off Nicole and lying on her side, settled in next to the redhead. She placed her hand on Nicole’s stomach who brought her hand over Waverly’s, lightly holding it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nicole said as she looked deep into hazel eyes.

“I was just…” Waverly paused and looked down at their entwined hands, “I realized just now, how much you have come to mean to me Nicole.” She said, voice low and full of emotion.

Nicole sat up so that she was even with Waverly. She so much wanted a kiss from Waverly, but instead of waiting, leaned in a pressed her lips uncertainly to Waverly’s. Waverly smiled and kissed her back gently. 

Waverly pushed a strand of hair back behind Nicole’s ear, pressed her forehead against the other woman’s and let out a sigh. 

“That is a heavy sigh.” Nicole whispered.

“We have known each other such a short while, and yet I feel so drawn to you. I have since I first saw you, thinking you a ladies maid that first day we arrived here, I was standing in the courtyard and you rushed past me and into the castle.”

“And you made a rude comment as I remember.” Nicole answered with a slight grin.

Smiling ruefully Waverly said, “Yes I did. Told you before I was a right git!” She chuckled. “Then, that evening… You entered the dining hall in that green gown, you were breathtaking!” 

Nicole ducked her head, blushing remembering that evening relatively not all that long ago. “But you saved me that night. From Gardner.” Nicole reminded Waverly. “Not much of a git then were you.”

Waverly looked up with somber eyes; as she gazed upon Nicole’s smile her own broke out across her face. 

“Come on your majesty. Let’s head back and enjoy a meal. Some ale and see what may happen for the afternoon.” Waverly lifted one eyebrow teasingly, out and out flirting with Nicole. 

“Why Sir Waverly!” Before Nicole can say anything more, Waverly captures Nicole’s lips with her own, pushing her back to the ground. 

As their kiss deepened, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and pulled her closer, almost on top of her. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s body quiver under hers, and breaking the kiss looked into the deepest brown eyes she had ever had the pleasure to see, full of trust and love.

“Nicole…” she started to say something, but fear took over. Fear of rejection if Nicole ever knew her full past; she pulled back, pretending the quivering was caused by the cold and not desire. 

“You’re cold and shivering. Let me get a fire going to help warm you up.”

Waverly jumped up and started gathering firewood; leaving Nicole sitting there with such haste she was confused.

The fire was started quickly with Nicole moving to sit atop a log. She grabbed Waverly’s hand as she started to walk past and pulled her down to sit next to her. 

“Talk with me Waverly. I’ve wanted to have many talks with you in the past but we are always interrupted. Now – we won’t be. Why did you jump up so quickly?”

“There is so much you do not know about me Nicole. I will be honest. I find this difficult to talk about…”

Nicole tightened her hold on Waverly’s hand slightly to let her know she wouldn’t run.

Waverly looked into the fire, the flames having a hypnotic effect on her. After a few moments, she started talking very quietly.

“You’ve stated on more than one occasion that we are equals, all because my father had been destined to the Ruler of Earp. Yet, He didn’t rule as our country was taken. I’ve known this information for a matter of hours really. Please understand I was raised as a child of a servant and then a soldier. When I had a chance and tried to do the right thing, I was severely punished, almost killed for it. All as a young soldier in the service of Wesley. I don’t know how to be like you. I don’t know if I ever could be.”

She took a deep breath, “You see, one of my first times out in the field with the army, we were at war, at least that is what King Wesley said. We were in a town for supplies. I caught Gardner having his way with a young woman while she tried to fight him off. I stopped him and was award fifty lashes for it. Had my father not stepped forward, I would have then been hanged for striking a royal person of Wesley. That wasn’t my only punishment.” The last was just a whisper. 

A tear escaped down Nicole cheek hearing the anguish in Waverly’s voice. She was so haunted. She had heard stories of the women who joined the armed service of some kingdoms being mistreated. She couldn’t fathom what Waverly endured. Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and pulled her closer. “Waverly.” She whispered.

Deciding to go all in, get it over with, Waverly continued in a low, steady voice, “I’ve grown very fond of you Nicole. I would love to see if we could have future together.” Nicole let out a small gasp of surprise. “But I fear I am too damaged and you will not want of me once you hear the entire truth.”

“I could never..” Nicole started to say something, but Waverly placed her finger softly over Nicole’s lips to stop her. 

“Shhhhh. Let me finish while I have the nerve. I don’t know if Roslyn told you of the afternoon she asked me about the scars on my back and what had happened. I kind of thought she might as she is your Lady in Waiting and there are to be no secrets.” Waverly looked at Nicole out the side of her eye. Nicole gave a slight affirmative nod. Shaking her head in agreement, Waverly continued, “I figured she would. I hold her no ill will. That night, after the lashing, my father had my back tended. He also kept feeding me wine, he said to help with the pain, but a father wouldn’t cry with each goblet for pain. There was more to the punishment he couldn’t bring himself to tell me about. Since I had robbed Gardner of one conquest, I was to take her place and my father wanted me drunk so as not to remember it.”

“No!” Nicole cried out, for a young soldier that Waverly had been. Trying to do their best and then getting punished for it. “Why did you stay? Why didn’t you run?”

“As I’ve said before, no one left the service of Wesley alive. Had I run, I would have been hunted down and my father would have paid the price as well, as would my mother had she still been alive. I survived and swore that I would never be in that position again. I trained relentlessly to be the strongest I could be. Roderick and others made sure I was never left alone in the presence of either the King or Gardner again. They took good care of me. As the years went by it became more of a long ago nightmare then anything that really happened.. the pain faded. And I’ve done what I could to keep innocent young women away from Gardner ever since. It’s paid off, even if I did develop a reputation as a cad as my troops thought I was pursuing something else with them all. Mine you, I’m not an innocent by any means, but when I saw you that first night in the dining hall all thought of any other woman left my mind and has not come back.” She smiled weakly at Nicole. 

Waverly shifted on the log to look directly into Nicole’s eyes. “This is why I’ve never thought about children. I never imagined myself falling in love and actually settling into a home life with someone. Who could possibly want me after that? The constant reminder every time they would touch my back. For I could not hold the full truth back as it would eventually destroy a relationship, as it would haunt me forever. Who in their right mind would want me?” 

Nicole looked into the depths of Waverly eyes and saw the pain right alongside the strength. She softly cupped Waverly’s cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

“I would.”

“Would you?” Waverly asked in a whisper.

“Yes. Without question.” 

As the fire died, Waverly assisted it in going out completely with some snow and sand thrown over it. She then gathered the horses and once Nicole was astride her mount, jumped up onto her horse. They started riding back in quiet; Nicole would nudge her horse over toward Waverly, wanting to hold her hand at the very least. Waverly saw what she was doing, stopped and slid off her horse, walked over to Nicole’s. She popped Nicole’s foot out of the stirrup, and placing her own in jumped up behind Nicole, leading her horse with one hand, while her other arm was tight around Nicole’s waist. 

They rode back that way, Nicole letting her head fall back onto Waverly’s shoulder once in a while. Waverly recognized that she needed the physical comfort as much as Nicole did. By the time they got back to the castle it was already twilight. The first night of Yule festivities. 

They left the horses with the groom that was still available in the stable, Nicole asking them to take care of the horses and then come in and join in the festivities. 

Nicole didn’t let go of Waverly’s hand as they walked through the castle and even though Waverly had healed up, she still slept in the room that was once occupied by Roslyn within the Queens apartments. 

Before parting to get cleaned up for the night’s celebration, Nicole took Waverly’s face into her hands and kissed her softly. Running her hands down along Waverly’s arms she clasped her hands, “I’ll meet you down in the dining hall shortly after we both get cleaned up. You are my escort tonight.” She smiled at Waverly. 

Waverly broke into a warm smile, agreeing with a slight nod of her head. 

* * *

Waverly made short work of getting cleaned up. Donning her tunic and cape that she had received from Wyatt, via Morgan, she put on the best pair of trousers she had, had polished her boots to a shine, and had Jeanette assist in braiding her hair back out of her face on either side, joining them in the back into one. Dressed and ready to go, she went down to wait outside the dining hall for her Queen. 

She saw Roslyn and Jeanette first; they were dressed in finery Waverly had never seen before. Following behind came a vision that left Waverly breathless. Nicole was in a deep green gown with gold trim, with a crown of holly sitting lightly on her head. Waverly bowed deeply to Nicole who stopped before her. 

“Your Majesty. You take my breath away!” 

Nicole smiled, “Why Thank you Sir Waverly!” Waverly offered her arm and together they entered the hall.

They were met by the priestess that had attended and blessed the Royal hunt earlier in the year. 

“Blessings, Daughter!” The Priestess stepped forward and accepted Nicole’s kiss on each cheek. “Mother, I’d like you to meet Sir Waverly.” Nicole presented Waverly simply to the Priestess. 

The older woman held out her hand for Waverly to take, which she did, and dipped over and pressed a kiss to the soft weathered knuckles. 

“Honored to meet you Mother.” Waverly said.

The Priestess nodded and turning, they made their way into the room, heading to the raised platform. 

All the people already in the hall stood as they ascended to the table, the Priestess going in front of it to the center.

“Tonight we gather and make a feast to honor the tutelary spirits, our protective feminine ancestors that watch over us. We set a place for them at our table, to celebrate this Mother night, the first night of Yule with us.” She finished and came back around to sit beside Nicole while Waverly sat of the other side of her.

“It is so good to see you well Mother.” Nicole said to the old woman, who at the hunt had been unwell. “I’m honored you could join us this night.”

I wouldn’t miss it child. You have done well I see.” She said and nodded toward Waverly. “I knew you would hold out for one who deserved you.” She smiled and winked slyly. Roslyn chose that moment to come up to the other side of the priestess and offer her drink and to fill her plate with food.

Waverly, having heard the exchange leaned over the Nicole and whispered to her. 

“I’m at a loss as to what is going on. Who was she speaking of that you chose well?”

Nicole blushed and took a sip from her goblet. Waverly waited for a moment for an answer and receiving none, just shook her head, figuring she would get an answer later. Waverly was feeling lighter of spirit than she had in some time and was really enjoying sitting next to Nicole. As a plate was set in front of her, she delved into the food and the conversation. >p>Master of Arms Roderick was sitting next to her and they were able to converse about what he had been up to. She noticed a subtle change in him. He was solid. Not full of that nervous energy she had always seen in him before. It looked like the Kingdom of Haught had worked some magic on him as it was on Waverly. All for the better, she thought to herself.

“Let me ask you Rod. Do you miss anything about Wesley? What do you think of the Kingdom of Haught?”

“You’ve got to be kidding! Miss that place? Never! I have it so much better here. Don’t tell me you don’t agree!” He said, putting his knife and folk down on the table.

“Oh I do. I was just wondering about you. We haven’t talked much. Here you are the Master of Arms for Queen Nicole. You seem very content and almost happy. I’m.. well I don’t know what I’m doing.” Waverly laughed a little. 

Roderick punched Waverly in the arm. “You were the goddamn heir of Earp and you let that go!”

“You know I had to – I know nothing of ruling a country!” Waverly said vehemently.

“I know man. I know. But still. You are royalty now. I always knew you were better than anything you were given.” Roderick said, displaying unaccustomed warmth and candor. “I am happy. I finally feel like I’m doing something good. And I met a girl Waverly. From the village. Someone special.” Roderick ducked his head, face flushed.

Waverly looked at her friend, a crooked joyous smile breaking through and punched him back. “That is really good news Rod! Congratulations!” She said.

Nicole leaned in, “If you two are done bonding, I’d like to steal my escort away for a moment.”

“Of course your Majesty.” Roderick said – with a raised eyebrow look at Waverly.

Waverly turned back to Nicole, “How may I be of service your Majesty?” smiling widely.

“It’s time for us to head out side for the sacrifice.” She said to Waverly, whose eyes opened a little wider in surprise, one eyebrow lifted up.

“Sacrifice?” 

Nicole leaned over and whispered, “The extra plates of food, Waverly. Now that we have completed dining, we take that food out and bury it in sacrifice out in the field. We pour a vessel of milk and honey on our plows, and offer that to the spirits of the fields. Since the veil between worlds is thinner, this is a good time to have the spirits look favorably on us and grant us a great harvest in the coming year. The sacrifice to the spirits is the food.”

The Queen, the Priestess and advisors all went out to open Yule celebrations with the first Mother Night observance. It took no time and then they were back into the dining hall, where once again, all tables were pushed to the side and floor opened up for dancing and celebration. Waverly took Nicole out to the middle of the dance floor and they launched into a lively jig that had the Queen laughing in no time. After a few dances in a role, Nicole begged for a break, “I’m parched Waverly! Please!”

“Alright, but just for one drink! I’m having too much fun dancing!” Waverly laughed as she led Nicole off the floor to the table with goblets of drink. She handed ale to Nicole and grabbed one for herself. Before Nicole could take a drink, Jeffry came up and asked to speak with her for a moment.

Waverly wandered outside to the garden for a moment to enjoy the crisp cold of the evening. She took a moment to reflect at how much her life had changed in the few months since coming to the Kingdom of Haught. She was just about to sit on the bench when Roslyn came out looking for her.

“Sir Waverly!” She called out.

“I’m here Roslyn. What is it?”.

“You’re presence is requested in the library. Quickly?”

Waverly jogged into the hall and on through to the library. All but busting into the room, she skid to a stop. “What’s wrong?”

Jeffry turned from addressing the Queen. He motioned for a courier that was standing by to go ahead and exit. Roderick was busy speaking to his second in command in low tones as they exited the room.

“We’ve just received word that Gardner somehow escaped from the guards that were escorting him south to his final destination.”

“And?” Waverly snapped into her protective mode.

“And last seen coming this way.” Jeffry said, eyebrows drawn together in worry.

Waverly started pacing, with her hands joined behind her back. Without even thinking she started giving orders, “I want the guard re-enforced around the borders of the castle. Notify surrounding villages to keep an eye out for him. Twenty pieces of silver to whoever brings us news and we catch him.” She turned around and looked at Jeffry.

“You aren’t moving.” She said to him.

Jeffry looked to the Queen, “Your Majesty?”

“Make it so.” She said with a slight smile on her face. Jeffry left the room calling to Roderick.

Waverly realized what she had done and looked a little sheepish, “Nicole, I’m sorry if I over stepped my …”

Nicole crossed the room to Waverly, “You did what comes naturally to you. Frankly, I found it very attractive.” She wrapped her arms around Waverly.

“Really…” Waverly growled, pulling Nicole in tight for a kiss.

Breaking apart, Waverly looked at Nicole, a frown on her face. “Seriously now Nicole, I’m worried about the Gardner situation.”

“I don’t think we have much to worry about. The troops are very well trained and Roderick was trained by the best.” She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

“We still need to take extra steps to keep you safe. He is counting on us being lax on security during the holiday.” 

“Can we at least finish the party tonight? Worry about that little twit tomorrow?”

“Well we could, but starting tomorrow it’s your safety first until he’s caught.”

They kept the news quiet so that everyone could enjoy the rest of the festivities that evening.. Nicole and Waverly danced together and with others, many of the women around the castle taking advantage of getting to dance with Waverly while Nicole looked on in amusement. Taking a break to get a drink and cool off, Waverly and Nicole wandered once again into the garden for a moment to themselves. 

“You know, I had thought Roderick was joking when he said that there were many of the women around the castle interested…” Waverly started to say.

“You having a change of mind now that you know you have so many choices?” Nicole said quickly interrupting her escort midsentence.

Walking away from Nicole, Waverly continued, “Well now that you mention it…” Then she turned and grabbed Nicole quickly around the waist, so fast that Nicole screamed a little. “Never! You are stuck with me your Majesty!”

Nicole pulled Waverly into her arms, while Waverly tucked her head under the Queen’s chin. She turned her head just a little and kissed Nicole in the hollow at the base of her neck, drawing a low hum from the Queen. They stayed that way for a moment, until a yell went up outside the castle wall. There was a clash of metal – sword strikes ringing out as they were struck together. Without even thinking, Waverly broke away, dragging Nicole along with her. She grabbed the first two guards they ran into and instructed them to take the Queen to her quarters and stay there with her. She grabbed a sword and was joined by Roderick as they ran into the courtyard.

While Roderick got the run down on why the alarm went out, Waverly ran out the main gate grabbing a torch along the way.

Catching up to her, Roderick told her how a guard had been found out on the ground, having been knocked hard in the head. He was missing his chest guard and all arms. Another had engaged a man briefly but the intruder had fled. After making a circle around the castle walls in search of the intruder, the only thing that they found were foot prints heading out away toward the mountains. They went back inside the castle with Roderick gathering a dozen guards to search on horseback; Waverly went back in to check on Nicole. Waverly returned the sword she had borrowed, and then walked swiftly to the Queen’s apartments, her cape billowing out behind her in her haste.

* * *

Nicole was nervously pacing back and forth. She was upset that the guards were suddenly not listening to her. She wanted to leave the rooms but they kept urging her to stay, per Sir Waverly.

Just as she was about to charge through the door, it opened and Waverly came in, bringing a cool breeze with her. Nicole let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Her shoulders relaxed a little after seeing her love. Waverly had the guards leave but they were to stay at the end of the hallway that led down to the apartment. With the ordered given, Waverly shut the door, and whipped her cape off, throwing it across a chair crossing to Nicole.

“What is going on out there? How dare you lock me up in here! I was so worried…” Nicole didn’t know if she wanted to grab and hug Waverly or slap her silly for locking her away. “Those guards! They wouldn’t listen to me! I’m their Queen!”

Waverly didn’t know how to take what Nicole said at first. She pulled up short, not saying anything just a confused look on her face. She almost turned to leave, then really looked at Nicole and saw a tear escape from eyes that looked scared, not angry as she had first taken them for.

She stepped closer to Nicole and pulled her into her arms. Nicole was stiff at first, then melted. She wasn’t used to having anyone to lean on or have hold her. She wrapped her arms around Waverly and hugged back.

“It will be alright Nicole. I will never let anything happen to you!” Waverly whispered in a low almost harsh tone. “The guards were two that had been in the employ of Wesley, so they are used to me giving orders. I must protect you Nicole, at all costs! Now more than ever!”

“What I want to know…” Nicole pulled back from Waverly, “is who made you my Knight in Shining armor?”

“Why you did, you Majesty.” Waverly said with a lopsided grin.

“Yes I guess I did.” Nicole answered with a wan smile.

* * *

Nicole went to bed, while Waverly fell asleep in a chair by the fireplace. Roslyn found her sleeping restlessly in a chair when she came in to make sure the fire was still going. After putting a few more logs in place, she went to Nicole and woke her up. She wasn’t sure what to do about Sir Waverly.

“Thank you Roslyn. I’ll take care of her.” The Queen said getting out of bed. She crossed over to Waverly and shook her shoulder a little. “Waverly… wake up. You need to go to bed.”

There was no response.

“Waverly.” She said again a little louder.

“Wha.” Waverly said sitting up a little “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You need to go to bed. You can’t sleep in the chair all night.”

“No no… I’m fine. Go back to bed. I’m going to stay here and make sure you’re safe.” Waverly slid a little more into the chair, stretching her legs out, crossing her arms and letting her head settle to one side, she made to go back to sleep. 

Standing up straight, Nicole spoke in a stern voice, “Waverly. Get up this instant and go to bed!”

Waverly opened one eye and looked up at the Queen. Opening both eyes, she sat up straight in the chair. “If I go back to my room, I will not sleep. I will imagine everything that could go wrong, going wrong.”

“You are stubborn!” 

“As are you, Majesty.” Waverly stood up and stepped up to be as close to nose to nose with Nicole as possible with the height difference. 

“As am I.” Nicole said relaxing a little. “Compromise? Come and lay in my bed and then sleep.”

“That would be unseemly Nicole. Everyone knows, I mean, what would be said?”

“I don’t care.” Nicole whispered crossing over to Waverly. “I… Waverly, I care deeply for you! I don’t care what others say.”

“I do care!” Waverly said a little overly forceful and loud. “I care because I too care for you and will have no one speak ill of you!”

Jeanette and Roslyn both came to the door from the yelling. “Majesties?” Jeanette questioned. 

“Sorry Jeanette. We’ll keep it down.” Waverly said, never breaking eye contact with Nicole. 

“We have a suggestion Sir Waverly.” Roslyn said. “If you were to do as the Queen suggests Sir Waverly, no one will disturb you. We will see to that.”

Waverly turned and looked at Roslyn, Jeanette and then Nicole. “Seems like I’m out numbered.” She said, not sounding very happy. She was used to getting things done her way from being the Master of Arms. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her to the bedroom. She understood Waverly’s reticence in sleeping in the same bed. She had an idea that would make Waverly feel more comfortable. 

Nicole crawled into the bed, as she was chilled. Waverly stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, looking uncomfortable. 

Pulling the blankets up to her chin to ward off the cold, Nicole made her suggestion, “I was thinking, since you are uncomfortable about this, I mean…”

“I’ll take my boots off and sleep on top of the covers Nicole. I can throw my cape over me for cover.”

“Exactly what I was going to suggest.” Waverly sat and removed her boots, and stretched out next to Nicole. Roughly covering up with her cape.

“Ah, Waverly, wouldn’t you be more comfortable without your doublet and surcoat? Maybe just your tunic and trousers?”

“I suppose.” She said getting up. She undid the belt and removed both items of clothing, then got back into the bed under her cape once again. Nicole waited until she was lying down, and then cuddled up next to Waverly; putting her head on the young warriors shoulder with a happy sigh.

“Ahhhh, I see you had this in mind all along didn’t you, your Majesty.” Waverly said softly, teasing Nicole. “You just wanted to get me into your bed!”

“Shhhh.. I’m sleeping.” She replied with a quick kiss on Waverly’s cheek. 

* * *

In the morning, the ladies were true to their word, not allowing anyone into the Royal apartments; not even Sir Jeffry. 

Roslyn came in and found Waverly wrapped around their Queen, both sleeping peacefully on their sides. Hating to wake them, Jeffry would only be held off for so long. She crossed to Nicole’s side and softly called to her.

“Your Majesty, Jeffry is waiting to speak with you in your library. Your Majesty?”

Waverly woke and peeked over Nicole’s shoulder.

“I’ll go down Roslyn. Let her sleep a bit more.” She said untangling herself from her cape. She stood and stretched, then putting her surcoat on with her belt and boots, started out to the hallway behind Roslyn while she left the bedroom. From behind her, a very sleepy “Waverly…” came from the bed. Waverly turned around and went back to the bed and sat on the edge next to the sleepy woman.

“What can I do for you my queen?” Waverly asked with a yawn.

“Come back to bed. Sleep.”

Waverly chuckled, “I will go down stairs to see what news Jeffry has for this morning. Then I will come back up and bring you something to eat in bed. How does that sound?” she leant over and kissed the nose poking out from the covers. She smiled when all she heard as she stood to leave was a very solid “Hmph” from the bed. As she left the room, she saw Jeanette in front of her down the hall. Waverly stopped her and asked her to get the Queen something hot to drink and something to break her fast. Stepping into the library, Waverly came upon Jeffry pacing and Roderick just sitting in a chair, looking exhausted.

“Gentlemen, what do we have this morning?” Waverly started off the conversation.

“We are waiting for her Majesty.” Jeffry answered.

“She’s still resting Sir Jeffry. What do you have?” Waverly turned and asked her one time second in command.

“We tracked the footsteps to the nearest village, but once we reached the edge, the foot prints were lost in the trampled snow. I left a couple men there with more to surround the village, and more to search outward from there to see if we could pick up any other tracks. No word yet.. At dawn I sent replacements out and expecting the other back at any time.” Roderick yawned, to emphasize that he had been up all night.

“Go get some rest Rod. I’ll stand in for you.” Roderick got up and clapped Waverly on the shoulder as he headed to the door.

“Have some wake me at mid-day. I should be good by then.”

“Will do Rod. Thank you for your hard work last night.” Waverly stated as she turned to Jeffry and Roderick shut the door behind him.

“Jeffry.” She waited until the man turned around.

“Sir Waverly, I know you are used to being in charge having been the Master of Arms for Wesley. I mean no disrespect but until I hear from Queen Nicole that you are allowed to step and ….”

“And what Sir Jeffry?” Came from the door and Queen Nicole came into the room.

“I was just saying, with the utmost respect your Majesty that I can’t be giving up what I may consider sensitive information to Sir Waverly unless I have heard it from you to do so.” The Queen walked over and gave Waverly a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for the tea Waverly.” The queen was in her dressing gown as of yet, walked to the fireplace and then turned to Sir Jeffry. At that moment Jeanette came in with a tray of tea and sweet breads for four people.

“Sir Jeffry, Waverly came down ahead of me as requested. She was acting in my stead.” Nicole finished accepting a cup from Jeanette filled with hot tea.

“And going forward, she is to have any information in regards to the safety of the kingdom as if you were speaking to me.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Jeffry bowed to Nicole.

“Now – bring me up to date.” She crossed and sat at the table, snagging a roll from the tray. Sir Jeffry joined her at the table while Waverly crossed to look out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short update.. I've been stuck for some time and it's moving slowly

When Waverly reached the village, she dismounted and stopped for a moment. She took the time to look at how the streets were laid out in front of her and tried to imagine what route Gardner would take. Waverly felt she knew him fairly well from all the years of being around him.

She looked down the three routes that would be a possibility. Waverly felt that Gardner would avoid the highly travelled route into the center of the village. That left two that cut to either side of the village. About that time, someone from the village was walking past.

“You there, a moment?” The fellow stopped his forward momentum and crossed to Waverly.

“Ma’lord?”

“Can you tell me where the two outer routes go to?”

“Certainly ma’lord. This one to the east heads behind the smithy, and then off to the next village down the road. The other goes behind the stables and then doubles back and round to the castle.”

Waverly dug a coin out of her belt and tossed it to the man. “Happy Yule good man. And thank you for the information.”

“Thank you Ma’lord! Happy Yule!”

“One more question. Where might I find the pub?”

“In the center square ma’lord.” He said motioning to the center track.

Waverly mounted her horse had started down the middle route. She wanted to go to the pub to listen in and see if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary during the night.

After securing her horse by the town square water trough, Waverly entered the pub a sat at a table near the back corner by a window. She flagged down the beer server and ordered a tankard and along with the lunch offering. It was still early enough that not too many folks were there yet. The tankard was set hard onto the table, a little splashing out. “The bread isn’t done yet, it will be a moment.” The Tavern owner said roughly. “Ya not seen you in ‘ere afore. Dressed awful fancy like ain’tcha?”

Waverly tossed the edge of her cloak back to expose her sword, “I came from the castle. Looking for someone who may be causing some problems around here.” She held the tavern keepers eyes steadily.

He looked down first, “Don’t want no troubles. The Queen is good to us. Beggin’ your pardon sir.” He turned to go back to the bar, when Waverly stopped him.

“A moment, this man I’m looking for would have come through here during the night. You hear of anything odd going on?” He looked back at her with a wary gaze. She dug a coin from her purse, “I of course would like to pay for my food and ale now, if you wish.” Knowing that what she offered was far more money that what the food and ale would be worth. She tossed the coin to him and he caught it with a practiced hand.

“I’ll bring your food shortly. And I’ll see what else I can rustle up.” He tucked the coin into his own purse and went back behind the bar as several men entered at sat at the big table in the middle of the room.

Waverly took a drink of her ale and almost spit it out, thinking to herself, ‘I must be getting spoiled on the Queen’s ale. This is swill! How did I ever drink this before? I won’t need to worry about drinking too much!’

The food came a few moments after with the inn keeper giving a slight shake of his head saying no in answer to her earlier question, then looked pointedly at the table full of men.

Waverly gave a very slight affirmative nod in response, then pretending to take a large drink of her ale, ordered another. She then tucked into the stew that was lunch. It was actually pretty good, even if the bread was a little over cooked.

The server brought the new ale and took away the empty tankard. She had dumped the swill when she saw no one was looking. She took a drink once in a while – purposely spilling just a little on her clothes; all the while listening to the conversation of the group of men at the table. Turned out they were original guards from Gardner who she never had a chance to work with. Once in a while she would catch one of them looking at her. He was an older fellow who may well have known her.

After a few more rounds by the men, they were talking pretty loud. They seemed to be celebrating Gardner being free and about to take over the Kingdom of Haught. Waverly thought she heard something about Gardner going to try and attack the castle. She didn’t catch the date. She waved the server over and ordered a round for the men. After they were half way into the tankards, she pretended to stumble over, trying to appear drunk herself, but not sloppy.

“Gentlemen! You seem to be celebrating. I hope you are enjoying your ale!” She said as she went past the table. Just as she was to exit the door, she heard the scrape of the bench as several of the men rose.

“You there! I know you! You’re that traitor!” The older man said in a threatening tone.

“Yeah – she thought she was all high and mighty… Gardner should have taken better care of you when he had the chance.” Another of the men spat out.

At that, Waverly freed her sword by tossing her cape back away from her side. She turned slowly, all evidence of drunkenness gone, the self-assured fighter in the doorway. She backed out the door to have more room if it became needed to swing a sword. Four of the six followed her out the door, only three had swords at their sides. She continued to back up until she had backed up to the water trough. She figured Gardner’s men would try to encircle her and jump all at once. With something at her back, the ability to all attack at once disappeared.

Liking the odds before her, Waverly drew her sword and dagger and took a fighter’s stance. Two of the men came at her at the same time. She made quick work of the one on the right, slashing his forearm that held his sword, cutting into the muscle which caused him to drop his sword to the ground. The other, she caught his blade with her dagger for the split second needed, then using her freed sword, swept downward to cut into his leg. He stumbled backwards; making the way free for the next two.

They hesitated for a moment, after seeing how fast their comrades had gone down.

“What’s the matter boys? You’re not afraid of a girl are you?” Waverly taunted them. The older man was a veteran from her Father’s time, the other a young man that she didn’t recognize. The younger was shaking; the sword he held was unsteady. She took a step toward him and he bolted.

The veteran remained, “Feckin coward!” He called after the receding figure.

“I’ll not run from ye lass.” And he lunged forward with sword at the ready.

Waverly easily blocked the lunge and parried. She then moved into her own quick attack at the veteran. She was more or less gauging his skills at this point. She knew he could fight, but with his age and guaranteed past injuries, she wasn’t aware of the extent he could maneuver.

It didn’t take long to discover his weak side. He kept attempting to protect his left leg, which Waverly repeatedly attacked and smacked with the broad side of her sword. He finally dropped to his knees and dropped his sword, yielding.

Waverly kicked the sword away from him, keeping his sword pointed at him. “You didn’t run, but do you surrender?”

* * *

Roderick was overseeing the men training when an older man stumbled into the courtyard, with Waverly on her horse behind him during late afternoon.

“What you got here Waverly?” Roderick walked up to the side of her horse as she jumped off.

“He works for Gardner. Take him and question him. Find out what you can with what that that worm is planning.” She waved a groom over to take her horse before heading into the castle.

Making her way to her room, Waverly wondered if she should help Roderick with the questioning. She swept into her room, swirled her cape off and tossed it over the end of her bed. As she was unhooking her sword and belt she felt a presence at her door and turned to face that direction.

“Where were you?”

Waverly stopped what she was doing and looked up at Nicole, her eyebrows reaching up to her hair line.

“I was out following up a hunch. I followed the tracks that Rodericks team had found and went into the village. Did I do something not to your liking?”

“You’re gone most of the day and come back reeking of bad ale and horse. No one was aware of where you had gone. So quickly after the information of Gardner was told to you…” Nicole took a deep breath. “Gardner will go after you if he catches you alone.”

Waverly finished removing her sword belt and hung it, making a mental note she needed to tend to her sword before using it again. She turned to Nicole trying to quickly formulate an answer that wouldn’t offend.

“Nicole… Your Majesty, for many years of my life I have trained to be a warrior. Not only that but to be able to track down an enemy and bring them to justice.” She paused and turned, walking to window and looked out at the evening colors painting the skies in oranges and purples.

“My apologies for doing what I do best.” She said quietly as she turned, facing Nicole. “I will not stop being me, just because it has come to light that my father should have been a king. Royalty does not suit me as a uniform. I was not born into the elite circles that most royalty are born and raised in. Please don’t ask me to be anything more than what I am.” All was stated in a calm and steady voice.

Nicole didn’t really know what to say to that. She wasn’t asking that of Waverly. Was she? Is that how it came across? She stood there and looked at Waverly. Her emotions started to overwhelm her and she turned to go, heading back out the way she had come. She didn't get but a couple steps until there was a touch to her arm.

“Nicole, please…”

“Waverly, I can’t right now.” Nicole didn’t turn around as she didn’t want Waverly to see her tears. She had no explanation as to why she was crying, so she didn’t want to be asked that question. She was angry. She was angry at herself and hurt that Waverly did not understand her. Shrugging off Waverly’s hand, she all but ran to her rooms quickly before Waverly could react.

All too soon, a soft knock came at the door. Nicole remained quiet, standing in the middle of her room. She didn’t wish to talk to Waverly.

Another knock came before too long. “Nicole, let me in to speak with you.” Waverly’s soft voice came through the door.

“Please Nicole.”

Knowing that all Waverly had to do was open the door, Nicole was touched that she waited until she said something to enter. She took a moment to dry her eyes, and then called out, “Enter.”

Waverly entered the room, now just wearing her gambeson and trousers. The armor was now hanging in her room. Her hair was loose and falling in soft waves around her face. She looked relaxed if not a little worried.

“Are you alright? From what I know of you, your exit was out of character.”

Nicole paced over to the window. The thoughts were whirling in her head and she had no idea what she wanted to say to Waverly. At the same time her heart felt like it would hammer through her ribs it was beating so hard. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t catch her breath! The harder she drew breath in, the less she felt she was breathing! Black spots started to block her vision and she felt herself falling; all sound coming from far away.


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this work. Thank all of you for taking this ride with me. It's been difficult at times as I've been away from writing for so long, but it felt easier at the end. Finding the time was then the culprit. I hope you have enjoyed this little story. Waverly deserves to be considered a strong character also capable of protecting Nicole. Just as Nicole needs to be considered soft and loving, accepting of that protection.

“I think she’s waking up.” She heard Jeanette, as if she were far away.

“We need to continue to let her rest, my dear. Please, let’s leave her to rest.” That was her physician Morgan.

Then there was quiet. She felt as if she was swimming upward through thick, dark water.

‘What in the world happened?’ she thought to herself. Feeling started to return to her extremities that were disconnected. 

Waverly stood still, leaning against the wall by the window. What had happened had scared her more than she was willing to admit to anyone. In such a short time, the woman now lying in the bed had become more important to her than anyone else. She saw Nicole lift her hand to her face. She then crossed to the bedside, and noticed that Nicole was moving her head a little bit from side to side. She leant over. 

“Nicole? Can you hear me? It’s Waverly.” She picked up Nicole’s hand and kissed her palm. “Please wake up.”

Waverly heard a quick intake of breath from the prone figure. “Nicole?” She whispered. “I don’t want to know what life is like without you.” She bent over and kissed the side of Nicole’s lips gently.

Nicole responded with a slight groan. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open. Waverly straightened and started to pull her hand away to go and get Morgan, but Nicole’s fingers tightened around Waverly’s own.

“What happened?” Nicole asked.

“Don’t speak. Let me get Morgan.”

“Tell me what happened first.”

Waverly perched on the side of the bed, “We were having a rather intense discussion, when you suddenly just crumpled to the floor in a heap. Don’t you remember?”

As Waverly spoke, Nicole remembered the overwhelming feelings after going to Waverly’s room upon her return. She had known that Waverly had gone out looking for Gardner while Roderick filled her in on the tracking that his men had done during the night. When she had gone to speak with Waverly, she had said everything she had not wanted to say. She had been so full of fear at losing the smaller yet fierce woman! She remembered she had felt overwhelmed with emotion at Waverly’s seeming indifference. 

Nicole pulled her hand from Waverly’s remembering the feelings of fear, to cover that she pushed herself to sit upright in the bed. “May I have some water?” Nicole asked in an attempt to delay answering any questions. She was confused. She didn’t understand why she had acted the way she had. It had been out of character for her.

“Certainly.” Waverly rose and crossed to the stand, poured Nicole water into a cup and brought it back. “Let me go and get Morgan. He will want to see to you now that you are awake.”

She returned shortly with the physician, who then shooed the warrior out of the room.

“Your Majesty, do you remember what happened?”

“I do. I was arguing with Waverly. And then suddenly I was having a difficult time catching my breath and the room became dark. I woke up here in my bed.” She explained in a clipped tone.

“I see. Did the shortness of breath come on suddenly or did it come on gradually? What had you eaten up to that point?” Morgan queried.

“It was sudden. My thoughts were all jumbled and the more I tried to make sense of them, the less I could breath. I had a sweet roll while speaking with Jeffry.” Nicole said.

Morgan paced back and forth in thought for a moment. “Your Majesty, I think I understand what happened, and we’ve nothing to worry about.” Morgan crossed to the door and with his hand on the handle turned and said, “You just need to rest for tonight and some solid food. You should be fine by morning. I think you have been under a lot of stress over the past couple months and it has just caught up to you combined with not eating enough today.”

He swung open the door and exited. Nicole could here low voices in the hallway through the door that had been left partially open. There was a light knock and then Waverly stuck her head in.

“May I come in?” She asked the Queen.

“Of course Waverly. Why wouldn’t I let you come in?” Nicole asked.

“Morgan told me you were to rest. I just wanted to make sure you are alright.” Waverly slid in through the door way and crossed over to stand near the foot of the bed.

“I feel fine if not a little confused at what happened.” Nicole paused and looked at Waverly up through her eyelashes, embarrassed at losing her temper. She didn’t understand it, but sometimes when Waverly did what came naturally to her; it would just inflame her ire irrationally.

“Waverly, I’m sorry for losing my temper. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
Waverly sat on the edge of the bed and took Nicole’s hand in her own, “I can tell you what I think. I think you are feeling a little overwhelmed with all the Yule preparations. Getting the castle decorated and all the meals planned and everything else that goes with your duties. Then having Gardner show up again, when we thought he had been taken care of. It all adds up.” 

Nicole thought this over for a moment, and while she didn’t necessarily agree, maybe there was something to the train of thought. Gardner… that reminded her.

“Speaking of Gardner, what did you find on your outing?” She asked Waverly.

Waverly launched into her day trip into the village. When she got to the fight, Waverly got up and started to re-enact the fight, making it more comical than it had been and had Nicole laughing quite hard, while Waverly almost tackled Jeanette as she brought in a tray of dinner for the Queen.

Jeanette recovered and brought the tray in and set it at the table near the bed. “Tonight your Majesty, we have a light dinner per your Physicians orders. Trout and Chicken with potatoes and peas.” Jeanette set one plate on the table with utensils and a roll, and then brought the tray to Nicole.

“And to drink Jeanette?” Nicole asked.

“Wine ma’lady.”

“Jeanette, I hate wine. How is that light? Please bring my ale.” Nicole actually whined a little.

In the meantime, Waverly had taken a sip of the wine spoke up, “This is good. Really Nicole, give it a sip.”

“It is a new wine that was received from the kingdom to the south. It’s very light and fruity – and… clear your Majesty. Not red and dark.”

Nicole made a face but reached for the goblet to try the wine. She unhappily took a sip with her eyes squinted closed.

“Oh, that is good!” She exclaimed surprised. “Make sure Jeffry sends an appropriate thank you back.” She took another sip smiling.

Jeanette curtsied and left the room. Waverly was sitting with one leg draped over the arm of the chair, happily munching on a chicken leg while all this happened. She smiled wryly about the entire thing.

Nicole looked over at her, “What?”

Waverly shrugged a little, “It makes me happy that you are smiling.”

Smiling widely, Nicole started eating her dinner. “And sit up straight Waverly.”

Waverly chuckled and continued to eat, sitting the way she was. While they ate, they discussed the plans for Twelfth Night celebrations – the end of Yule. Waverly was taking the opportunity to flirt at every chance and Nicole enjoying the attention and was flirting back, all memory of the earlier episode forgotten.

When they finished eating, Waverly took Nicole’s tray and placed it on the table with her plate on top, then walked back over to the bed and sat back down.

“So then after the dinner there will be another big ball and more dancing. You sure like dancing in the kingdom of Haught.”

“Well Sir Waverly, you don’t like dancing? It seems I remember that you did enjoy the dancing the night before the Joust contest.”

Waverly growled a little and launched herself at Nicole, fingers finding that one spot that made her scream out in laughter.

The two women laughed and wrestled for a moment until Waverly got the upper hand and was tickling her mercilessly.

“Stop! Please! I can’t breathe!” 

Waverly stopped the tickling and they lay in each other’s arms on the bed.

“Nicole, what happened?” she asked gently.

Nicole took a deep breath, “I’m not really sure. I feel as if I haven’t fully been myself in so long. Ever since…” she fell silent.

Waverly held her as they lie there. Nicole lost in her thoughts, wonder where she had lost herself. She mentally started walking a kind of time line in her mind. Each time she would examine a moment of any significance, mostly they were good time with Waverly. Until she thought about the tournament where she had almost lost Waverly at Gardner’s hand; during that time she couldn’t have known what would happen in the future.

Waverly noticed that Nicole had a tear that rolled down the side of her face and into her hair. She leant on her elbow so she could see Nicole more clearly. Not saying anything, she let her finger trace the trail of the tear, allowing her fingers to stroke Nicole’s face softly.

“Oh Waverly! I’ve been so full of.. of… fear! Ever since Gardner attacked me. I didn’t realize how much that had affected…”

Waverly gathered Nicole into her arms and just held her while she cried. After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

When Jeanette came in to get the tray, she found Waverly asleep while sitting on the edge of the bed next to the Queen, who was fast asleep.

Jeanette touched Waverly’s arm lightly to wake her.

“Ma’lord, the Queen is asleep. Would you like me to sit here while you prepare for rest?”

“Thank you Jeanette. I could use a good soak.” Waverly got off the bed and headed to her room to get out of the clothes she’s worn all day; on the horse, in the pub, in the fight. As she undressed, she realized how bad she actually smelled! Poor Nicole! She grabbed a clean gambeson and trousers and headed to the baths.

Waverly dropped her clothes at the door as she reentered her room. She felt so much better after getting cleaned up and was ready to go to sleep but wanted to check on Nicole one more time. She turned to leave the room and almost ran into Jeannette, who was picking up her clothes off the floor.

“Jeanette why are you taking my clothes?” she asked the blonde.

“Ma’lord. Queen Nicole requested we take care of you as we do her Majesty.” Jeanette explained with a curtsy and walked on down the hall.

Waverly watched her leave, speechless. She finished drying her hair, and then put into a long braid down her back. Walking down the hall a short way, entered the Queen’s sleeping quarters. She watched Nicole sleeping for a moment before crossing to the fireplace. She sat after pouring a goblet of ale.

She sat in her trousers and an oversized tunic staring at the fire as she drank her ale, her legs stretched out before her toward the fire. She was pondering the situation with Gardner, hoping that Roderick was able to find something from the man she had brought in. She wondered if she had what it would take to truly keep Nicole safe. Gardner was mad! Nothing he did had any rhyme or reason. She leaned forward, her forearms on the top of her knees. She held her ale between her knees. She let her mind wander.

Waverly had been on quite a roller coaster the past couple months. She thought about Nicole. Her smile. The sparkle in her eye when she was just about to something mischievous. Her dimples when she would smile. At times it would take Waverly’s breath away to see the queen smile. Especially when she would smile at her, with such trust in those deep, dark, expressive brown eyes.

Waverly smiled to herself recalling all the memories of the times they had spent together recently. She felt connected to Nicole like no one she had ever known. There was something special there between them.

There was groan from the bed behind her. She drained her goblet, got up from her chair and walked over to sit on the bedside next to Nicole. Laying a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, she murmured to her that it was ok, she was there.

Nicole woke up. “Waverly, what are you doing still up?” She asked with a sleep laden voice.

“I got cleaned up and was just having a bit of ale by the fire. How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy.. you going to stay up all night?” Nicole asked around a yawn.

Waverly pushed a wisp of hair back from Nicole’s eyes, “No, I’m going to go now. Tomorrow may be very busy if we get any information from Gardner’s man.”

She stood and headed toward the door, “Good night your Majesty.” She smiled and then headed out the door.

“Waverly…” Nicole called out.

Waverly stopped and looked back at Nicole. “Yes?”

“Um, nothing. Good night Waverly.” Nicole finished. She had wanted for Waverly to stay in her bed, but then thought better of it, since Waverly felt so strongly that it was inappropriate. 

‘At least the woman felt comfortable enough to come back in once she had bathed and have some ale. So that’s progress.” Nicole thought as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Waverly up and in discussions with Roderick by the time Nicole made her appearance in the library. She had skipped breakfast, having a feeling that the two friends would be hard at work planning something this morning.

“Good morning Waverly, Roderick.” She stated as she entered the room. “Do we have anything new on Gardner this morning?”

“Good Morning your Majesty.” Roderick stood at attention for his monarch. “We do have news. Gardner and his small force are just southwest of us – in the forest. Waverly and I were just going over what it would take to overtake them. The old veteran was forth coming with little effort to get details of who had joined Gardner. He hasn’t a lot of experience behind him. Most are in it for the money, no real hope of being successful. Most of his men plan on following through with coming to the castle walls then running, leaving Gardner on his own.”

“Seriously?” Nicole asked with one eye brow up, not quite believing what she was hearing.

Waverly spoke up at that point. “We were considering matching the old timers share and see if he would take a message back to the camp, saying that they should leave sooner rather than later, with our troops then coming into camp immediately behind to take Gardner then and there. No mess. No fuss.”

“Would he go for it?” Nicole asked.

“Would be worth asking wouldn’t it?” Waverly answered, looking to Roderick to make it so. “I mean your majesty – if you agree to this.”

“I would. Especially if it means being done with Gardner once and for all.” Nicole specified.

At that, Roderick excused himself to make arrangements for the capture of Gardner. Nicole took his chair and sat next to Waverly.

“Have you been up long?” Nicole asked Waverly.

“Since sunrise. Roderick and I spared for a bit this morning before breaking our fast. Then came in here to talk over what he had learned. Which is where you found us.” Waverly smiled at the Queen.

“So you’ve eaten then?” Nicole asked of Waverly.

“I have.”

“To bad. I was going to ask you to join me.” Nicole said lightly and stood. “Another time perhaps?”

“Your Majesty, if I may?” Waverly stood and crossed over to the Queen. “I can always eat another breakfast, for I suddenly find myself famished!” She held her arm out to escort Nicole, who threw her head back with a laugh.

Waverly smiled broadly as they walked down the hall to the dining hall. “You woke up in a good mood your Majesty.”

Nicole smiled shyly, “I had a good night’s sleep. Our talk last night; it helped. I feel lighter this morning.” 

As they entered the near empty hall, Nicole instructed the guards to leave, and to close the doors behind them. They were also not to allow anyone in unless it was urgent.

Jeanette and Roslyn brought in trays of food and pitchers of drink, and set them on the table within reaching distance of both the Queen and Waverly then exited the room.

Nicole picked up and pitcher and poured both Waverly and herself a drink, then served Waverly items from the trays that she knew Waverly enjoyed. Once both had food in front of them and had begun to eat, making light conversation.

As Waverly was slicing an apple up to go with some of the hard cheese, she glanced over at Nicole. “About last night Nicole, why didn’t you say something before?”

“I didn’t realize the degree that it was affecting me. I didn’t have time really, to look at what had happened in a way. This autumn, it was one thing after another. Then we started spending more time together, and I was focused on getting to know you, then holiday celebrations.”

Before Waverly could say anything in response, a guard was roughly pushed through the door and Roderick rushed in. “Waverly, your Majesty, it’s today – we must go now to stop this all from happening!”

Waverly stood and addressed Roderick. “Get the men ready. I’ll be there in a moment.” She waited until Roderick left then turned to Nicole. “I’m sorry! Why is it something like this always happens when we are talking seriously?”

Nicole stood up next to Waverly. “You’re going, aren’t you? What if I were to ask you to stay with me here? Safe.”

Waverly’s lips compressed into a straight line with the initial reaction to Nicole’s request; then the look on Nicole face flashed through her brain. An epiphany of the look that she had taken as anger was one of fear. “What if I promise to stay behind the front line and not enter into the fray? At a distance. A distance that were you to come, I would feel you would be safe.”

“Are you asking me to go with you?” Nicole asked purposely twisting Waverly’s words. “I have been trained in combat after all. I can hold my own.”

“Well, I wasn’t asking that, but I feel that this will be a minor skirmish and feel you would be safe, so yes. Ride with me; us. Neither of us will enter the fray unless there is no other option.”

“I’ll go get changed. Don’t you dare leave without me!” Nicole dashed from the room, to go and change.

‘Guess I better get changed as well.’ Thought to herself as she followed behind.

As she headed to her room, she gave orders to have Nicole’s and her own horse saddled, then headed to her room and grabbed her sword belt along with breast plate. Throwing her cape over her shoulder, she headed back out, buckling the sword belt on along the way.

She had just finished putting on her cape, when Nicole joined her in the main hall wearing a heavy skirt and a modified breast plate over her blouse along with a heavy cape. She carried her sword that would be strapped to her saddle. Together they walked out into the courtyard and mounted their horses. The main troops were ready to head out. 

They rode out, with trackers at the front along with their turncoat – the main contingent of the force next with Roderick, followed by Waverly a little ahead of the Queen and her personal guards.

As they followed the trail leading the Gardner’s camp, Waverly fell back, even with the Queen.

“Your Majesty, it’s important that you listen to Roderick and me once the fighting starts. I will stay with you, but if any of their men do happen to break through and come at you – I won’t have time to argue with you about leaving if that is what I tell you to do.”

When Nicole didn’t answer right away, she edged even closer and continued, “Your safety is my first and only concern Nicole.”

Nicole looked at Waverly. She had kept her eyes steadily in front of her until then. “And what of my concern of your safety Waverly? Never mind the fact that I can handle a sword.” She asked in a fierce whisper looking directly into Waverly’s hazel eyes.

Waverly held Nicole’s gaze for a moment, seeing the start of tears of frustration. “Nicole, you are the monarch of your kingdom. You have how many people that look to you? While you have experience with weapons, you are not trained for full combat. I am. It has been my trade since I was young.” She reached out and grasped Nicole’s hand across the distance that separated them from being on horseback.

“This is only if we have no other choice. My first job is protecting you as you made me your white knight!” she reminded the Queen with a wry smile.

Nicole let go of a half laugh, half sob. She disengaged her hand and sat straighter in the saddle as she took a deep breath.

“Of course, you’re right. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“So does this mean you will listen to me and Roderick?” Waverly asked.

“Yes, I will listen to you.”

“And follow our instructions?”

“Yes. And follow your instructions.”

Waverly winked at Nicole and clicked to her horse, riding up to her previous position in front of the Queen.

It wasn’t long until the silent signal came through the group to halt. They had reached the point where the Queen would wait with her guards and Waverly, while the troops continued onward to launch the attack upon Gardner’s crew. Internally, Waverly was bristling at how close to the castle Gardner and his ragtag team had been and no one had found them.

Waverly kept shifting in her saddle, really wanting to be in midst of the action. At the same time, she wanted to honor what she had promised Nicole. She listened to the yelling and screaming in the clearing ahead. She wondered how Roderick was fairing.

Things went quiet and she stood in her saddle, straining to see. Nicole could see the toll this was taking on Waverly and was about to let her go, when the soldiers started coming toward them through the trees, each with another in front of them – hands tied together. Nicole saw Waverly calm down and sit easy into her saddle.

“I’m going to kill you!” was shouted and made Nicole catch her breath.

Waverly looked at her and said, “He can’t get to you. Roderick has him. I’m here.” At that moment Gardner came into view. He looked nothing like he had the last time she saw him. He was thinner, he looked unkempt. His hands were tied behind his back with a rope around his neck that Roderick had the other end of.

Nicole slid off her horse and approached Gardner before Waverly saw what she was doing. She walked quickly and with a purpose until she was right before Gardner then hauled back and struck him as hard as she could.

He fell, laid out flat on his back, out cold. There was blood all over his face as she had broken his nose.

She went back and walked up to her horse and then stood there, waiting. Her guard scrambled to give her a leg up.

After she mounted her horse, she turned and started riding back. Waverly and Roderick were gob smacked and stood motionless for a moment.

“Well. That was, uh..” Roderick started.

“Yes. Yes it was!” Waverly cut him off. “Note to self, never really piss off the Queen.”

Gardner started coming around as Roderick and Waverly grabbed his arms to get him up and standing. He started whining immediately about his broken nose. Waverly waved another guard over to assist Roderick.

“I’m going to catch up with the Queen. You got this?” Waverly ask Roderick.

He nodded and Waverly jogged to her horse and mounted and then took off at a gallop after Nicole.

It didn’t take long to catch up Nicole. Waverly pulled her horse alongside the Queen. “How’s your hand?”

“It hurts. A lot.” Nicole said softly.

“How’s the rest of you?”

“I feel….” Nicole smiled as she looked at Waverly, “Better.”

Waverly smiled at Nicole as they continued to ride back to the castle. “We’ll get Morgan to look at it your hand as soon as we get back.” Waverly said softly. “You surprised me back there.”

“Frankly I surprised myself. I was over come when I saw him and I just wanted to hit him.

“So you did.”

“So I did!” Nicole gave a shy little shrug.

They continued the ride, talking about how best to deal with Gardner and next steps there. Waverly suggested maybe having him go to her uncles in the Kingdom of Earp (formerly Wesley). What she didn’t voice at that time was the possibility of Roderick or herself escorting Gardner to make sure no more escapes occurred.

Then the conversation moved to the quickly approaching Twelfth Night celebrations. Nicole would sparkle as she spoke about the joy she would feel at that time of year. Waverly watched her talk, realizing how much she truly loved the time they spent together and wanted to be with her always.

* * *

Everyone made it back to the castle by evening; the prisoners were in the cells in the dungeon, dinner was being served in the dining hall. Waverly had gotten lost in thought about her future while changing and knew she was late in getting to the hall. Everyone else was already seated and in conversation as she entered.

Waverly walked around the room after she entered so she could check in with Roderick quickly before taking her own seat. An emissary was already on the way to Earp with the request to take Gardner and set up an impartial trial. After being assured all prisoners were firmly locked up with double guards at the entry, she made her way up to her place at the Queens table. What she was unaware of were the soft brown eyes that followed her every move with pure adoration shining through.

She stopped in front of Nicole and bowed to her, “Your Majesty, my apologies for being late!”

“Sir Waverly, you are forgiven. Please take your seat.” Nicole answered.

Waverly took her seat just right of the Queen. Dinner was a pleasant affair with good food and conversation. Even after the past several months they had gone through, the capture of Gardner –again, spirits for the holiday were running high. After dinner, a few of court musicians struck up a jig and the tables were cleared for an unplanned party.

Nicole and Waverly joined in as did the rest of the royal court and ladies in waiting. It was good to celebrate for no reason other than the joy of being together.

Taking a break from dancing, Waverly and Nicole went out to the small courtyard off the dining hall. Soft, large flakes of snow had started to fall. As Nicole twirled in the new snow laughing, the golden light from the hall blazed off of the red in Nicole’s hair and Waverly’s breath caught in her throat. She realized the extent of her feelings; she had fallen in love! Deeply, truly, madly in love with Nicole!

Nicole stopped twirling, laughing out loud like a child and turned to Waverly. “Come over here with me Waverly! This snow is so beautiful!”

Waverly went over to Nicole, smiling and took Nicole into arms for a hug.

“What’s that for?” Nicole asked with a smile that shone through her eyes.

“I love you!” Waverly told Nicole simply. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you, loving you and making you happy!”

“Waverly! I.. I don’t know what to say!” Nicole stood there looking shocked.

Dropping to one knee while maintaining a hold on Nicole’s hands, “Marry me Nicole!”

“Yes! YES!” Nicole bubbled over with excitement, and grabbed Waverly as she stood, and kissed her hard. “Yes!” she whispered after a deep, passionate kiss. “When?”

“Twelfth Night.”

“WHAT?”

“Just us. Small. Intimate.”

“But friendly kingdoms will expect a big affair. I won’t have enough time to get a proper gown! Invitations! A proper banquet!”

Thinking quickly as she didn’t want to wait or drag things out, “We can do all that in the spring or summer. I don’t want to wait! I don’t care what you wear! You can wear your trousers for all I care. And we will already be having a huge dinner for the Twelfth night celebration. Does it really matter to have all that many people? This is for us. Just us! You are my love, no one else.”

Nicole leaned into Waverly, foreheads touching. “Yes. Yes! I love the idea!” They shared a soft kiss.

Waverly let out a big breath - realizing what she had just done on a whim, but it felt right to her.

She was giddy from being so happy. She pulled Nicole back into the room for a dance. As the musicians took a break, Nicole pulled Waverly to the main table and poured a fresh ale for them both, for a celebratory drink. Roderick had followed the happy couple, with his eyes with a feeling something cooking. When he saw them toast, he knew there was something. He approached his liege and old friend.

“Your majesty, Waverly - celebrating the capture of Gardner today?” He asked as he hefted his tankard in toast to them.

“Roderick!” Waverly cried, “Join us! We are celebrating!” She finished. ‘Nicole just said yes!”

Nicole laughingly covered Waverly’s mouth with a finger, “Shhhhhh!”

“What?” Waverly asked muffled with a puzzled look on her face.

Laughing from being giddy herself, Nicole explained to Waverly, “There is protocol for the announcement!”

“But Rod is my oldest and dearest friend!”

“And he is my Master at Arms.” Nicole said smiling.

“I will keep your confidence your Majesty.” Took Waverly’s hand in a hearty hand shake, pulling her in for a hug, slapping her hard on the back. “My god man! I’m so happy for you! You deserve this! Your Majesty, my condolences that you will have to put up with this rascal!” Then realizing he was a little too informal with his monarch, he stood at attention, “Your Majesty!”

Nicole smiled warmly at her Master of Arms, “Thank you Roderick. I believe I will truly enjoy putting up with this rascal.” She said pulling Waverly to her for a side hug.

With that, Nicole bid them both good night, kissing Waverly on the cheek good night. She was overwhelmed and wanted to retire to her room for some quiet. She told Waverly to stay and enjoy the evening. She snagged Jeffery for a moment as she exited and told him of the proposal, and to please get the word out the next day. They would talk about all that entailed on the morrow.

Waverly and Roderick stayed for quite a while, drinking until both of them were staggering. The musicians had called it a night hours ago and only the two were left in the dining hall.

They had been celebrating, remembering past glories, and just enjoying each other’s company as they had many a time through all the years. Finally they were out of ale, which was probably a good thing as Roderick kept sliding out of his chair.

They parted ways at the main hall way, each stumbling, holding onto a wall as they made their way to their rooms. Waverly didn’t even notice when she went right past her door and instead entered Nicole’s room. She took off her tunic and was in a light shift and her trousers as she fell into the bed, boots still on. She was out before her head even hit the mattress.

Nicole woke up with a start as she felt a body land on the bed next to her. She turned over to see Waverly passed out cold.

‘Oh you will pay for this in the morning I’m afraid.’ She thought. Nicole exited the bed and walked around to the side Waverly had her feet hanging off of, and tugged each boot off the woman’s feet. Then she shook Waverly until she regained a little bit of coherent wakefulness, made her get up off the bed and out of her trousers.

Before the drunken warrior could fall back onto the bed, Nicole pulled the covers back and assisted Waverly in falling so her head hit the pillow, and pushed her feet up into the bed. Pulling the cover part way up over Waverly, Nicole then made her way back to her side of the bed. She crawled back in under the covers and was fast asleep quickly.

* * *

Nicole was up, dressed and had enjoyed her breakfast well before Waverly even started moving. She was reviewing plans for the twelfth night celebration when she heard a groan from under the covers.

Smiling, Nicole motioned to Roslyn who left the room quickly. A few moments later, there was movement under the covers. Nicole set her papers down and waited to see if Waverly would dig her way out or if she would go back to sleep.

The duvet started getting pulled down and it wasn’t long before Nicole saw the top of a head make an appearance.

“My head! What was I thinking?” came in a low rumble from under the cover. “Oh god it’s so bright?!”

Nicole was having a hard time not laughing out loud. It was obvious Waverly didn’t realize just where she was yet.

Finally a very rumpled Waverly stuck her head out from the covers, one eye open the other closed tight against the offending light. “Nicole! What are you doing in my room?”

Nicole laughed, “I think maybe you should look again at whose room you are in.”

“Wha?” Waverly looked around the room. “Oh balls!” She pulled the cover back up over her head.

At that moment, Roslyn came in with a tray that contained a pot of tea, and a tankard with some crackers. The tea was strong with honey, the tankard contained watered down ale.

Nicole went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Waverly. “Come on Waverly. I’ve got some drink for you, as well as some crackers.”

“Oh god, no more drink. Ugh!”

“Tea. Have a cup of tea while it’s hot.” Nicole pulled the duvet off Waverly’s head. “Tea and some crackers, then off you go to soak in a hot bath.”

Waverly gave in to Nicole, as she didn’t have the energy to say no. she drank the tea, had some crackers. She fell back to sleep for a while after that. When she woke, there was a plate of cold meats and cheeses on the table, along with the tankard from earlier. Waverly stumbled out of bed and sat in the chair next to the table and ate her fill, drinking the watered down ale, which did actually help take the edge off her aching head.

Heading to the baths, she stopped by her room for clean clothes and headed to the baths per Nicole’s instructions. She was already starting to feel a little better after her night of celebrating. An hour later found her wondering into the library in search of her Queen.

She came upon Roderick, looking a little green around the edges. “Have you eaten anything Rod?” Waverly asked her buddy with a smile. If was possible, she would swear he turned a little more green.

“Hell no! Geez Wavs, how are you even upright?”

“I had someone who made me drink tea and some crackers, then let me sleep more. It helped a lot – as did the cold meal left in the room with a tankard of watered-down ale. Then I took a hot bath. While my head is still pounding, not nearly as bad as it was. I highly recommend it!”

Roderick put his head down on the table, not even able to function.

“Go Rod, off to the kitchen with you and get some strong tea and crackers then go back to bed and sleep. I’ll keep a watch on whatever you need.”

“Thanks man.” Roderick got up from the table and showed Waverly what he had been working on. They were mostly waiting on from the entourage from the Kingdom of Earp as far as finalizing the Gardner situation. Otherwise is was business as usual; troops, training, rotations and all that entailed.

Waverly went about getting the schedule for training of troops finalized, and then went out to observe the men as they scrimmaged, stepping in with corrections or suggestions when she saw poor foot work or sword handling.

She sparred here and there to make her point and was having a lively dual at one point with one of the senior swordsmen, when she felt she was being watched. Calling a halt to the fight, she looked around until she found too deep brown eyes watching her intently. She called for the men to go and sharpen and clean their weapons and armor, they were done training for the day.

She swaggered up to the owner of the brown eyes. “Do you like what you see your Majesty?” She asked rather cocky while she wiped off the sword she had been using.

The Queen came out from behind her hiding place with a mischievous smile on her face. “As a matter of fact, I do.” She walked up to Waverly and tucked a strand of hair behind the warriors ear that had worked its way lose from her braid while working out.

Waverly rose on her toes a little and kissed Nicole’s cheek. She took her hand they entered the castle together, holding hands. They went to the Queen’s sitting room where a tray of food awaited them along with drink. They sat and talked about twelfth night and their pending nuptials.

“So, Jeffry has been able to get a lot of the communications out to closest neighboring kingdoms.” Nicole finished saying.

“So you get your wedding after all.” Waverly said, smiling wryly.

“Maybe not as big as it would’ve been. But yes, it has to be this way Waverly. When it’s a royal wedding – to be recognized, you need witnesses. You’re Uncles will be there as well, we’ve already gotten word. They should be here tomorrow. I’m told they are bringing you a new suit of armor and tunic to wear as a member of the royal court. You, my love are getting married in style!”

Waverly let out a big breath, “That is.. a little overwhelming!” She said.

Nicole bit her lower lip a little concerned. “You…. Okay? You aren’t rethinking this are you?”

Grabbing Nicole’s hand and leaning into her, “NO! No… I want this! This feels right! Just, it’s huge! You know? I love you! I love you do much!”

Nicole leaned in and they kissed - a soft, sweet, long kiss. “I love you!” Nicole whispered.

* * *

The next two days were a blur. Waverly’s uncles arrived with the security party to take Gardner back to the Kingdom of Earp.

Finally – the morning of Twelfth Night arrived. Waverly was nervous and excited at the same time. She had spent most of the last day away from Nicole as was the custom. She hadn’t even seen Roslyn or Jeanette to find out how Nicole was doing. Roderick came in closely followed by her Uncle Morgan. Rod carried a chest with him that contained what Waverly discovered she would be wearing. Last night the Earp family had spent time catching up and telling stories until the early morning hours. They had taken it easy on the drink so that Waverly could have a clear head for her wedding.

‘My wedding!’ It hit Waverly like a storm! Wow! She was getting married! To a woman who had captivated her heart from the get go. She sat suddenly onto the bed with a thud.

“Waverly? Are you alright?” Morgan asked his niece.

Waverly looked at the elder man, “Yes. I’m… I’m great!”

Morgan smiled at her. “Time for you to start getting ready dear.”

He opened the chest and started unfolding the contents. It contained finery that Waverly had only seen on royalty. It still wasn’t a reality for her that she had jumped ranks from working grunt to some kind of Crowned Prince.

She grabbed her usual tunic and trousers and headed down to the baths. She found that one of the ladies had left bath salts that had been augmented with the aroma of pine, and flowers. It smelled good to Waverly. She used it liberally in bathing.

She allowed herself time to float and relaxed, thinking of what she would say to Nicole during the ceremony. She had been presented with a ring that the last Queen of Earp had worn; her Grandmother that she never knew. It was beautiful! A bright green stone that sat in a simple setting.

She got out and drying quickly and headed back to her room to dress. She knew the Priestess had arrived that morning, and given a room to rest for the day. The plan was to celebrate the evening and then hold the nuptials as the moon hit its highest peak for the night.

She dressed in all the finery and felt out of place, even not knowing what she looked like. Waverly picked up her brush to do something with her hair when someone knocked at the door; she opened to find Jeanette standing there.

“Sir Waverly!” Jeanette curtsied. “Ma’lord, the Queen has sent me to assist you in any way you need.”

“Jeanette, please come in. Nicole sent you to help me?”

“Yes Ma’lord. To help in getting ready for Twelfth Night Celebrations?” Jeanette had a puzzled look on her face. “If I may sir, you look very fine… The Queen will be very delighted to see you in your finery.”

“Thank you Jeanette.” Waverly thought for a moment. Maybe Jeanette could help her with her hair. Before she could come up with anything, Jeanette spoke up.

“If I may?” She reached for the brush, “Let me fix your hair. What were you going to do with it?” Jeanette aked.

“Just my usual braid down the back. I’ve never been good with my hair, and frankly this is the longest I’ve ever allowed it to get.” It had grown long since coming to the Kingdom of Haught; half way down her back.

Jeanette started by brushing Waverly’s hair out thoroughly, so it shone. She then started braiding smaller braids at the front sides that continued back toward the back of Waverly’s head. After there were three braids on each side, she worked them back to join together behind. She had some small white flowers that she then placed within the braids to give a soft look.

Jeanette stood back to examine her handy work. “I think that will work very nicely.” She said, more to herself than Waverly.

“Thank you Jeanette. I appreciate your time and effort.”

Jeanette held Waverly’s surcoat, “Let me help with this.” She assisted Waverly in getting her arms into the sleeves and up over the other woman’s shoulders, making sure to have her hair lay on top of the deep blue garment. Coming around to face Waverly, she wrapped the belt around her waist and cinched it in.

Waverly cut an impressive figure with the darker blues companied by blueish-green hues of the Kingdom of Earp. Her black trousers were tucked down into her knee high boots that has been brushed to a shine. The surcoat lay open at the torso, allowing the burnished breast plate to gleam through with the green tunic to accenting around the edges and at the throat. The color set off the color in Waverly’s eyes and they shone brightly.

One last touch was added as Jeanette wrapped the cloak around Waverly’s shoulders; it was edged in a bright white fur. Setting it again the rest of the dark, shiny fabric and Waverly’s tan face – Jeanette knew her Majesty would be speechless when she saw her betrothed.

Jeanette curtsied again to Waverley, her cheeks bright red as she blushed. Keeping her eyes averted, she murmured “Ma’lord.” She scampered out of the room to return to her Queen’s side.

Waverly was puzzled at this, but not overly concerned. She Turned and grabbed her sword, which now lie ensconced in a new dark wood case, and attached it to her belt. Roderick had taken the sword to have it polished to a high gloss the day before; the grip was wrapped in new leather and the pommel and handle gleaming.

Waverly headed down to the dining hall, only to be intercepted by Jeffry who pulled her into the library. Her Uncles were all in there standing near the fireplace, with goblets in hand. Morgan stepped forward and handed Waverly a drink.

Raising his goblet, Morgan intoned, “A toast to our niece! The misfortune of the Earp family has missed her and she has found love!” We smiled wistfully, “Just like her father.”

“Here HERE!” The rest followed with goblets and voices raised.

Not having expected anything like this, Waverly ducked her head a little and bit the side of her lip. Then smiling, she looked at each Uncle in turn, thinking how fortunate she had become – all by coming to a small kingdom to the south of where she had grown up, and meeting an extraordinary woman.

“Thank you! This is… this in unexpected and over whelming! I’m so happy you all could be here!” She took a hardy gulp from her goblet then grimaced as it was wine, and not the ale she had assume she would be drinking. Knowing the reason behind the grimace, they chuckled as they knew she had a penchant for ales over wine and had filled her goblet with wine on purpose. Virgil handed her ale and took the wine, setting it on the table.

Waverly sniffed then looked into the goblet before drinking, which made the men laugh outright.

“Didn’t know I was a part of a family of court jesters!” Waverly said sarcastically.

Which only made them all laugh even harder. “Come on Waverly, let’s go and do some celebrating!” Wyatt said putting his arm around her shoulders. As they exited the room, Wyatt is heard to say “Did anyone ever tell you about that time that James, your Father and…”

“Oh dear!” Virgil groaned, “He’s gonna fill that girls head with all kinds of tall tales!”

Morgan just shook his head in agreement as they followed behind the other two Earp’s.

* * *

Nicole was exited! Nervous! Scared! And then sad. Sad that her parents weren’t there to be with her. As the tears built up in her eyes and were about to spill over, the Mother Priestess entered her quarters. Roslyn was flitting around the room, not quite completing one task before popping off to do something else she thought of.

“Why my child! Why the tears?” she queried, placing her warm hand on Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole curtsied to the elder woman, “Oh Mother, I was just thinking how sad that my parents aren’t here for this! My Mom would have loved all the pomp and ceremony!”

“Aye, that she would have! How your Mother loved to play dress up when we were children! Come now, you are still in your shift! And your hair is not even seen a brush today has it?” To soften the chiding, the Priestess took Nicole’s hand and led her over to her dressing table. “Now, you let your girl here get your hair ready.” She turned to Roslyn and motioned her over, “You make sure my nieces hair is fit for a Queen…”

Roslyn smiled and curtsied, “Yes, ma’lady!” and started in with a brush.

“Where is your other girl Nickie?” She asked Nicole, using the nickname she had used when Nicole was young.

“I sent her to help Waverly. After all, Waverly has no one to help her with preparing for tonight.” As she finished speaking, Jeanette came back in through the door to the Queens quarters.

“Mother! You are already here! We weren’t expecting your till closer to dinner.” Jeanette stuttered to a stop bearing inside the room. “I’ll go and get a tray of refreshments!” She started to head back out the door when Nicole stopped her.

“Jeanette, we have a tray already. Please come and assist me. Roslyn, please get my dress and all that, Jeanette, please help with my hair.”

“Good lord that girl is flighty!” the Mother mumbled under her breath. She turned to find Nicole looking intensely at her. “What?! An Aunt can’t come to assist her only niece to get ready for her wedding?”

Nicole chuckled, “Aunt Vivian, how often do you come to the castle in an unofficial capacity anymore? Most of your visits to the castle are more official for your office. When was the last time you made an appearance as my Aunt?”

“I guess it has been a while.” She said after a moment of reflection. “Speaking of my office... have you informed your love of who I am to you? She seemed a little – apprehensive of me at the Evening of Mother’s Night.”

Nicole rounded on her Aunt, eyes wide, “I haven’t… it didn’t even dawn on me to say anything.”

“Well I guess she will find out tonight, eh?” Aunt Vivian chuckled.

Nicole smiled, “I guess so…” And she just hoped it didn’t freak Waverly out to much.

* * *

Guest were milling around the dining hall, enjoying their drink and a few appetizers and the music. Waverly was visiting with her Uncles along with others that had come along with them from what had been Gardner and now Kingdom of Earp. Sir Richard had come back with her Uncle’s to escort Gardner.

Waverly had her back to the door, was talking to Sir Richard when the room went silent. She turned around. Nicole paused at the door entrance.

Waverly felt the goblet slip from her fingers and didn’t realize it fell to the floor. She thought the floor tilted a bit then righted itself. She drew in a deep breath feeling like she hadn’t had one in forever.

Nicole stood regally, in a white dress that seemed to cascade, layered closely over her body. Her hair was shining like golden fire, left down, and loose except where small braids wove through. Throughout the hair style, the girls had layered in the same small white flowers that Waverly had in her hair. Without thinking, Waverly moved to Nicole’s side, offered her arm and escorted her to the high table.

The Priestess then entered the dining hall, with a small procession to the front of the hall, stopping in front of the high table. She turned and faced the rest of the room.

“Mother goddess, may your blessings, guidance, and protection be with us on this our festival of the Twelfth Night. May there be peace in the north. May there be peace in the three realms of earth, sky and sea. May there be peace throughout the lands.” The priestess started the short ceremony. It went on for about a half hour.

“The festival of the Twelfth Night has ended in the apparent world, communion with the ancestors, the reverence of the spirits of and in nature have taken place. May the vitality of the young maiden and the youthful energy of the young man of the wild wood continue to inspire us throughout the coming year as the seasons turn.”

Nicole stood, “Thank you Mother! Let us all celebrate this Twelfth night!! Eat, drink and enjoy!!”

Everyone was in high spirits for the holiday. There was an abundance of food, drink and music. People visited and wandered around the hall visiting those they hadn’t seen in a while throughout the dinner. Once the dining was completed, the tables were pushed away from the middle of the room. Before the dancing could commence, Jeffry stood and drew everyone’s attention.

“Nobles! Friends! What a splendid Twelfth Night celebration! Thank you Mother for blessing us this night! And a hardy congratulation to our King and Queen of the evening!”

The gathering erupted into a cheer!

“Everyone! Before we get to the full celebration of Twelfth Night with dancing and merriment, you are all aware we have a wedding to get to!” The assembled crowd cheered as the Priestess led the entire group out the doors of the dining hall and out of the castle.

Nicole had chosen her favorite garden for the site of the ceremony between her and Waverly. During the afternoon Jeanette and Roslyn along with others on the staff had decorated the area. As the exited the castle and entered the garden, they beheld a golden glow which enveloped them the further they ventured into the gardens.

There were small braziers lining a path toward the pond that Nicole and Waverly had sat beside months before. The Mother walked past the couple and stood underneath a canopy that had been raised. After the last of the invited group entered the garden area, The Priestess raised her staff to get everyone’s attention.

“Please, Sir Waverly, come forward.” The Priestess said. “Stand here.” She motioned to her left.

Waverly strode forward as requested.

“My Queen, please come forward.” The Priestess requested.

Nicole walked up and stood before her Aunt and next to Waverly.

“This evening we gather to witness the union of two of the Mother Goddess’ children. We ask you to be with us Goddess Mother, throughout the ages, you have been called by many different names. Maiden, an innocent girl will bring fresh young eyes and help us look at things from your viewpoint. Mother, blooming and full of life, nourish us with your loving care. Wise Crone, elder with such a long passage of time behind you. Give us wisdom to understand the new steps we take now.”

“Hail Paladin and Welcome!”

“Welcome among us Liege! You who are known by so many names, from so many walks of life and time. Young Captain, bring your energy and strength to us today, Lover and consort, we call to you, Wise One, soul friend, on whom we lean and turn to for advice, open our eyes that we can see and understand. From root to branch, bring us life, strength and wisdom, Stand with us as the wheel of the year turns; strengthen us now as we take new steps forward. Come among us Captain; Fire us with your energy.”

At this point the Mother Priestess paused and spoke a few words quietly to the couple. Then she stepped back after placing Nicole’s hands into Waverly’s.

Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, and then cleared her throat. “With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my love and you shall not walk alone Nicole. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become.”

With hands that shook a little, Waverly slipped the ring she possessed onto Nicole’s finger.

Nicole had tears running down her face and her voice trembled as she started, “Waverly, you are the one I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with; I love and trust you without question. You are the one I want to see when I first open my eyes in the morning and it is you that I want to give my last kiss of each night to. I will always make every effort to be at your side whenever you need me, I will stay with you for as long as you will stay with me. I hope this will be for a lifetime. As the Sun lights each day, and the Moon lights the night, I will be there for you through spring, summer, autumn and winter.”

Nicole slipped a simple gold band onto Waverly finger.

The Priestess stepped forward with a length of ribbons braided together, displaying the colors of both kingdoms.

Waverly took the braid, “May the Sun bear witness that these two persons wish to be joined together.”

The Priestess took the braid back and Nicole then took hold of it, “May the Moon and the Mother Goddess bear witness that these two persons wish to be joined together.”

Together, Waverly and Nicole said, “May the Earth our Mother and all here present bear witness that these two persons wish to be joined together.” While the Priestess wound the braid around their joined hands.

“Before this gathering the vows have been exchanged and accepted! I now declare that you are united!” The mother priestess smiled and clapped loudly.

The couple raised their bound hands in the air for all to see! The gathering clapped and cheered enthusiastically, especially when Waverly kissed Nicole! There was music heard from the dining hall at that point! Waverly took the braid off from around their hands and gently tied the hand fasting braid around Nicole’s waist.

The Priestess grabbed Nicole in a hug, “I’m so happy for you my niece!”

Over hearing this, Waverly raised her eyebrows at Nicole, “Niece?”

With a deep, rich laugh Nicole looked over her Aunts shoulder while still embraced in a hug, “Waverly, Have you met my Aunt Vivian?”

Vivian broke her hug off and turned to Waverly, “Welcome to the family!” She pulled Waverly into a hug.

The wedding party moved back inside while the newlyweds stood under the moon peeking through the clouds, casting a silver gleam where the firelight didn’t touch.

Waverly saw the contrast and pointed it out to Nicole, “Silver and Gold on our wedding night. A good omen, wouldn’t you say wife?”

Nicole pulled Waverly into a tight embrace, and just before capturing her lips, “A good omen indeed!”

_Note: Hand fasting ceremony taken from the druidnetwork.org and modified a little as were Nicole’s vows. Waverly’s vows were taken from offbeatbride.com_


End file.
